Going Forward
by Shanntarra
Summary: Immediatly following "Journey's End".  A story of the human Doctor and Rose picking up the pieces and going on with life. Sometimes the hardest things in life are getting what you always wanted but not in the way you had hoped.
1. Going Forward

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who. I'm just someone who got struck by a series of plot bunnies who won't leave me alone. This may or may not end up being a short series. It depends on how long the bunnies want to stay around. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

As they watched it fade away she felt a warm hand slip into her, and gently squeeze. They stood there in silence for a few moments look at the place where their life had been. With a quiet sigh, he turned to head down the beach to where Jackie was standing talking on her mobile. The gentle tug of him turning brought her out of her revelries. She let herself be led away towards her mother. Neither said anything, simply walked in silence, neither wanting to let go of the other's hand.

As they approached Jackie she was finishing her call to Pete. "… It will be how long? Argh, alright we will just have to find someplace…. Love you too, see you in a bit."

Seeing them walk up, Jackie turned towards them, "Your father says it be about five hours before a ship can get to us. Best bet is to find some place, warm and dry for now." Rose merely nodded.

"There has got to be a pub or petro station somewhere near by." The Doctor looked around trying to see if there was anything near by. "We might even be able to get a lift into Bern from there."

"No sense standing around all day. Come on." Jackie sighed and started to walk down the beach toward the road.

For a moment the two of them looked back across the beach, but it was broken when he spoke, "We can only go forwards from here."

"Right…" she said quietly, and dropped his hand as she hurried after her mother.

Feeling suddenly cold, he put his hands in his pockets and slowly followed them down the long quiet road.

About an hour down the road they came to a small fishing village with a pub. It wasn't much but it was warm, dry, and could make a pot of tea. Rose was getting the tea, while Jackie checked in with Pete. He was sitting looking out the window at the sea. It was grey and rough like his thoughts. He was brought out of his thoughts as Rose set the tray down at their table.

"I got us some tea. It's not the poshest but it is hot." She sat out the mugs onto the table being careful not to make eye contact with him.

"Thank you." He turned to look at her as he accepted his, and took a sip. He couldn't help a slight up turn of his lips as he did so. Setting his mug down he looked over at her hoping she would look at him. "You remember."

She looked up at him a little surprised, "Remember what?"

"My tea." Before she could say anything he continued, "You remembered how I like my tea."

"One sugar and lemon." She said before she realized it. She looked away, anywhere than at him, she picked up hers, and took a sip. "Besides… how many cups of tea did I make you?" She tried to turn it into a joke, but it faded soon as it left her lips.

"Rose, I…" He started to say something but was interrupted by Jackie returning.

"There we are." She took a seat next to Rose, and took a sip of her tea. "One of the fishermen has to go into the next large town and said as long as we don't mind riding in his truck he will give us a lift. Your father will have zeppelin waiting for us there to take us home. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yeah wonderful," Rose murmured as she looked out at the sea.

"Good news Jackie," He looked back down at his tea in his hands.

Sensing the tension Jackie tried to change the subject, "So Rose what do you want to do when you get back home?"

Uncomfortable Rose put her mug down, "Sorry but I think I will head to the loo. Long car ride ahead of us." She got up and headed to find the loo.

Once she was gone, Jackie sighed, and shook her head. "She is going to have to face it sooner or later. She can't keep running from it."

"From what?" He turned to look where Rose had gone.

"That she has everything she ever wanted, just not how she wanted it."

* * *

The trip back to estate was uneventful. The zeppelin was waiting for them when they arrived, and they were home by later that evening. Pete was happy to have his daughter back, and surprised to find the Doctor with them, but he accepted them into his home. Dinner had been a bit strained but little Toni kept smiles on their faces most of the time. Jackie kept up a running history telling him all that had been happening in the past couple years. He only paid half attention to it as he studied Rose. She was quiet most of the evening, and right after dinner she said she was tired and headed to bed early.

With her gone the Doctor poked around the manor's library; reading up on the history of this world he now lived in. That is where Pete found him a few hours later. "Catching up on a few things?"

"Yes, the history is fairly the same but much differs in the past hundred years or so." He took down a book from its shelf, put his glasses on, and went over to the sofa to start reading it.

"Any thought on what you would like to do now that you are going to be living here?"

"Had not really gotten that far." He turned the page on the book he was reading.

"Anything else you like to do besides travel all over the universe in a blue box?"

"I was a teacher once, of history. I actually liked doing it, but I don't know if I could handle the quiet life." He looked up from his book and looked across the room as if remembering something.

"I've got the connections. We could get you a job as a professor of history at one of the local universities. "

"It's possible." He shrugged and went back to his book.

"Or," Pete came over and sat in the chair across from him, "You could work for Torchwood."

He looked up at Pete with a look in his eyes that made Pete lean back quickly. "No."

Clearing his throat, "I did not mean as an agent. I meant as a freelancer. "

"What?" He looked up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You know aliens, obviously, and sometimes we run into things we are not sure what they are. I just thought you might be willing to help us occasionally should something pop up."

"And who would I have to report to?"

"Technically you are not under anyone. You pick the jobs you want to do, and how you do them. You might be assigned an agent you have to work with when you are 'consulting' but other than that you are your own man."

"I'll think about it." He nodded and went back to his book.

* * *

It was early the next morning when Rose came out of her room still in her pajamas. She hadn't slept well. The past 24 hours kept replaying over and over in her head giving her no peace. She had finally given it up as a bad job and came down stairs for a cup of tea.

In the past she would come down and sat in the library with some trashy novel when she couldn't sleep. This morning she found something she didn't expect.

On the sofa in the library she found him asleep with a book on his chest, and his glasses askew. She couldn't help feeling a pang in her chest seeing him like that. She went over and gently pulled his glasses off and set them on the side table. She then gently tugged the book out from under his hands. She found that her hand lingered on his chest for a moment longer than it needed to. The feeling of the single heart beat under her hand. She marked his place with a scrap of paper, and sat it aside for him. She took a blanket from a near by cupboard and carefully laid it over him. Closing the door behind her she left him in peace.

Her mind was elsewhere when she walked into the kitchen. She didn't notice her mother standing there making a cup of tea. "Morn' Sweet heart. How did you sleep?"

"Oh, uh good... good." Picking up her now cold tea she took a seat at the small table in the kitchen.

"Beatrice said she would be starting breakfast soon. " Jackie said as she bustled about, but Rose didn't react. "She was thinking of making something new this morning." Still no reaction, "She has this lovely poached pears and cream recipe…"

"No pears…" Rose mumbled.

"What?"

Rose turned to her mum, "No pears. He … He doesn't like them, detests them really."

"Oh, well, I'll tell Beatrice to make something else then." Jackie tried to sound cheery.

"Thanks," Rose went back to her tea.

Jackie just watched her for a few minutes before coming over and sitting next to her.

"Sweetheart, you need to talk to him."

"He's …"

"… Not the man you knew?" Jackie supplied.

Rose nodded her eyes down to the table.

"Neither is Pete. Yes he looks like your father, talks like him, but he is not the man I married all those years ago and a world away." She sighed. "Your father was full of ideas, and energy. Then he was gone, killed." She wrapped an arm around her daughter shoulders. "Then I met Pete. I wasn't sure I could love him like I did your father." She sighed and looked out the window into the garden. "Then he did something I can never forget."

"What was that?"

"He went back for you." She stroked Roses hair. "You were not his daughter, but he would risk the universe for one last jump to our world to save you."

"If he hadn't I would have been pulled into the void."

"Yeah," She continued to stroke her daughter's hair, "He is not my Pete Tyler, but he is a man that is good, kind, loving, and somehow still puts up with me despite my flaws."

Rose couldn't help a slight smile at that. "I'm not his Jackie. And frankly I'm glad I'm not, but he loves me for who I am, and that is what matters."

"What should I do, mum?"

Jackie made Rose face her, "I can not tell you what to do, but I will tell you this. He has cared about you for a long time, and he has always kept his promise to me. Through all your adventures together he has always brought you home. Time and again he would be willing to tear the world apart to protect you." Leaving Rose to her thoughts, Jackie kissed her forehead.

As Jackie left the kitchen she took a tea tray with her. In the hallway she ran into Pete. He gave her a knowing smile.

"Yes well, here, take this he'll be need it." She kissed his cheek, and went off to get Toni ready for breakfast.

Sighing Pete took the tray and headed for the library. It was the last place he had seen him; so, the best place to start. As he opened the door he saw him on the couch. Louder that he needed to, "You do know that you had a nice bed waiting for you upstairs?"

The Doctor shot up from the couch disorientated. The last thing he remembered was reading in the library. Hearing Pete's chuckle he turned to him. "Oh, uh Good morning."

"Cuppa Tea?"

"Sure," He looked around the room, and saw that his glasses and book were set aside. He didn't remember doing that. Nor did he remember the blanket he was currently tangled up in.

Shortly Pete brought over a cup of tea for him. As he added his sugar and lemon Pete decided to just step right into it. "Why WERE you sleeping down here?"

After taking a sip of tea he responded, "I was down here reading, and I guess I fell asleep."

"With how I found you I thought…"

"Nah, I personally prefer a nice good down then this lumpy thing." He indicated the sofa he was sitting on. "Though it certainly didn't make my suit look any better. Especially since it is the only set of clothing I have."

"That is something that can be remedied." Pete said as he stood up. "I'll have a car prepared for you, and after breakfast you can go shopping if you like."

"I don't have any money."

"You have done so much for us; let us take care of you for once." Pete gave him a bit of a smile, "Besides it will get you out of Jackie's clutches for a little while."

"Thanks"

"I have to go into the office today so I must be off but," Pete grew serious for a moment, "We have some pajama's you can use in your guest room. Have a kip until breakfast, and then see what happens."

"How do you deal with it?" He stood up to face Pete.

"That Jack's isn't MY Jackie?" The Doctor nodded. "She is a different person but the same person. THIS Jackie spent 20 years raising a child on her own; mine was more interested in how she looked. I love Jack's for who she is, not who she looks like. I just got lucky. I had the chance to find my other half all over again, and I'm better for it."

"I hope you are right."

"If there is anyone who understands what you are going through, it is me." Quietly Pete left him to his thoughts.

A couple hours later, he appeared in the dinning room, in the striped pajamas he had found, and a dressing gown. The others were already dressed, but he chose to ignore it.

"'Ello…" He greeted them and sat down with them.

"Feeling better this morning, are we?" Jackie asked as she finished her breakfast.

"A little." He smiled, and turned his attention to Rose, "And what are you going to do with your day Miss Rose?"

It was then that Pete stood up from his end of the table, "Jack's, would you help me get Toni ready for Nursery?"

"He is already ready." Jackie turned her attention back to the couple at the table.

"Jackie…. I need you help upstairs." He tried to indicate for her to follow him.

"Oh alright…" She followed him out the door.

Once they were out of ear shot she turned on him, "What's the mean of this Pete what was so important?"

"I just think that they need some time alone." He indicated the dinning room.

* * *

"Oh, I don't know. " Rose shrugged and stirred her breakfast. "Didn't really have a plan for after."

"Oh, well I was just thinking…." He looked back to his own breakfast.

"What were you just thinking?" She looked up at him.

He looked up to look her in the eyes, and then his courage gave out, "That I hate these pajamas."

She looked at him like he had lost his mind, "What?"

"I detest these things. I swear I go from one world to another and these blasted striped pajamas follow me around."

"Ok, so what does that have to do with me?" She couldn't help the smile on her face.

"I was wondering if.. youwouldgoshopping with me." He said quickly.

"Pardon?" She looked at him confused.

"The only clean clothes I have are these bloom'n pajamas, and I was wondering you would go with me," he sighed, "to get new ones."

"You're serious."

"Completely." He said as he popped the 'p'.

She put her face in her hands, and gave a loud "Argh", "You do realize you are completely mad don't you."

"I can't very well pop into my old closet and get cloths now can I?" She rolled her eyes at him, but didn't respond. "So, how about it?"

"Sure…" she sighed, "Give me 20 minutes and I'll meet you down front."

"Fantastic," he gave he a smile, that for a moment she could see the man she fell in love with in he first place.

* * *

Several hours later they were dumping several bags into the back seat of the car Pete had loaned them. Rose had thought her father had gone balmy when the car waiting for them was a Daimler D.B.18 convertible. However, for some reason, it seemed to fit his personality. It almost felt like old times. Him dragging her around looking at things, and just enjoying each other's company.

"Do you really need 7 pair of the same trainers?" Rose asked as she sat a bag down.

"Their not the same, their different colors; besides I happen to like Maroon." He smiled at her.

"Balmy you are." She looked around the area,"You have 3 new suits, and a dinner jacket being delivered tomorrow, and essentials were bought. What else is there to get?"

"I'm sure if we look hard enough we could find something." He smiled. "Although, the weather is nice. How about a walk?"

"A walk?"

"Every time I have been here before it has been on a mission of some sort. I thought it would be nice just to walk around a bit, see this city I now live in." He put his hands in his pockets a bit dejected.

"We really should head back." Rose made to get into the car, but he stopped her with one simple word.

"Please." He offered her his hand,"Would you go for a walk with me?"

She took one look at his eyes and she couldn't say no. She accepted his hand, and they began slowly walking down the street until they came to the river.

They walked in silence for a while before he stopped at a small river side park and looked out onto the water.

"I just never thought it would be possible."

"What wouldn't be possible?"

"This." He indicated the scene before them. "A day spent doing ordinary things, no worries, just time to spend with some one that I…" He sighed.

"We once talked about this, do you remember?"

"The black hole, when we thought we had lost the tardis."

"Yeah, I thought we were going to be stuck on that thing, in that time."

"We got out of it, didn't we." He tried to give her a smile but it faltered.

"Yeah we did."

Releasing her hand he walked over to lean on the railing separating them from the river. A moment later she joined him on his right side.

"Did you mean everything you said that day?"

"At the black hole?" He continued to look out on the river.

"Yes, I mean no," she sighed, "Did you mean what you said yesterday at Bad Wolf Bay." Pushing forward before her courage gave out, "When you left me, did you mean to say that."

He turned to face her, and used his thumb to push a strand of her hair out her face, "I meant to say it but the door shut too fast. Then after that…"

"You couldn't."

"Yes," He let his hand slip down her face and turned back to the river.

"Do you still mean it now?"

"I go to the end of the universe for you and you still wonder?" He looked back at her annoyed.

"I just want to hear it."

Smiling slightly he bent down and spoke into her ear again what she had wanted to hear. This time the kiss that followed was not a kiss of loss but of hope. It took a while before they broke apart. He wrapped her in his arms and held her to him. This time he did not have to let her go. After a moment he looked down at her. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" She looked around thinking there was trouble.

"Chips." He smiled.

"I love chips." She laughed.

"Come on, lunch, my treat." He patted the pocket that held his card.

They both laughed. It wasn't perfect, and no, he wasn't really the Doctor, but he loved her and she him. And they would be alright.


	2. Who is John Smith?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who. I'm just someone who got struck by a series of plot bunnies who won't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

As much as the Doctor would have preferred spending several more quiet days with Rose he knew it wouldn't last long. It was confirmed when Pete came home from Torchwood with a stack of papers in his hands.

"I take it my holiday is over." The Doctor said as Pete handed his coat off to the housekeeper.

"This world is your home now and you need a place in it." Pete clapped him on the shoulder, "This can wait till later. I'm sure Jackie is waiting dinner on us." A quiet Doctor followed him into the dinning room.

* * *

"…And I told Barbara that I don't care if the boy is just 'expressing' himself, the child has no right to destroy some one else's property." Jackie rambled on about her day to Pete. Most the dinner the Doctor had been quiet. While her parents were occupied Rose leaned over to him,"Hey, you ok?"

"Hmm... yeah." He straightened up. "Just thinking is all." He reached for more of the beans, even though he still had a nearly full plate.

Rose just sighed, then turned to her father, "Pete, do you mind if I commandeer the library this evening. I've got some thing I need to work on for Torchwood." At the mention of Rose going back to work the Doctor slightly cringed.

"Your mother and I will be in the lounge after we get Toni into bed if you need us."

"Thanks," Rose stood and laid her napkin on her plate, then looked to the Doctor, "Want to come? I could use your input."

Taking the opportunity he said "Sure," left his napkin, on his barely touched dinner and followed her out of the room.

When they reached the library Rose went to the desk and took a seat at the computer. The Doctor followed her, "What did you need my help with?"

"You can start by telling me why you look like I just broke your sonic screwdriver." Rose looked over the computer monitor at him. He glared at her. "Oh don't give me that. Trust me I have had better glares, and they were from your last self, so what is knocking around in that head of yours."

"You father brought home my papers today."

"Your integration papers?" She asked. He nodded. "Yick, but can't be helped. Hopefully yours won't have to be as convoluted as Mum and I's had to be. "

"How DID Pete Tyler explain how his wife came back to life AND have a 21 year old daughter."

"It wasn't easy," Rose cocked her head as she continued to scan the computer screen before her. "This world's Jackie Tyler was last seen being attacked by Cybermen. She was thought to be dead. With the help of Torchwood and a good PR firm the story got out that Mum had been badly injured in the attack, including a sever brain injury resulting in memory and possible new personality quirks. Basically they said that the damage caused her to loose most of her memories of the past 20 years or so. This allowed Mum and Dad to have a 2nd wedding, and when Mum didn't know something they could attribute it to her 'injuries'."

"Jackie Tyler, brain damaged." The Doctor couldn't help laughing at the thought.

"Oi, she is still sore about that so don't you tease her about that." Rose pointed a finger at him trying to seem cross, but her smile broke it.

"I can see how that would work for her, but what about you? The Rose Tyler of this world was a bloomn' York terrier if I remember correctly."

This earned him a playful glare from Rose, "Shut up…." Then she got serious as she turned back to the computer screen. "Seriously, they made it so I had been kidnapped."

"What?" He looked at her like she had gone mad.

"Official record shows that Jackie Tyler had gone on an extended vacation for 6 months 20 years ago. The real Jackie had thought Dad was flirting with a secretary, and had run off to France in a fit of temper."

The Doctor couldn't help the under the breath comment that left his lips, "Something never change."

Rose gave him another playful glare but kept going, "The history we wrote is that she had gone off to have some peace while she convalesced and gave birth to a daughter, Me." Rose sighed, "This is where it got tricky." The Doctor came over and leaned on the corner of the desk, and motioned for her to continue. "There had been some ruckus on the grounds of the estate she was staying at. In reality, it was just that she was throwing a tantrum and the police were called to see what all the noise was about. We made it that Mum had grown panicked to find that her daughter had been kidnapped by the .." Rose smiled mischievously up at him, "family Doctor."

"Jackie Tyler freaking out that a "Doctor" kidnapped her daughter?" He laughed, "Let me guess that was you MOTHER's idea."

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies." Rose sing songed.

Once they had calmed down laughing the Doctor asked," How did they explain the rest of it?"

"The story goes;" she said conspiratorially, "That Jackie Tyler was SO distraught over the loss of her only child, that she ordered all records of her sealed. She was so heartbroken she didn't want her spoken of again."

"Yet here is Ms Rose Tyler sitting in her family's manor, and how did this come to be?"

"In the aftermath of the Cybermen attack they were using genetic scanners to determine who had died. A girl calling herself Rose Tyler was found by Torchwood. Her genetic structure matched that of Jackie and Pete Tyler. The lost daughter had been found." Rose smiled, "Apparently the kidnapper abandoned her with a cohort of his in the Powel Estates to be raised for who knows what purpose. But Rose had escaped and had been living with a group of rebels; in other words, with Micky's gang."

"A complete, and utter lie but all completely possible." The Doctor got up from the desk corner and walked towards the book shelves.

After a moment or two of silence Rose broke it with the questions that the Doctor was dreading. "What about your history Doctor?"

"I hadn't really thought about it to be honest." He continued to pace about, "I know that I am not of this world, but if I want to leave here I need to be SOMEONE, right now I'm no one. I just don't know WHO I'm supposed to be." He ran his fingers over the book spines as he talked, "Every time I've regenerated I've been different in face, and personality, but I have still been …ME. " He sighed, "My history has always been the same, just a different face that carries that history."

"Think of it this way, at least now you can make up what your history will be here. You can be who ever you want to be."

"I've always been the Doctor. I don't know who else I could be."

"Let's start simple. What's your name goin' be?" Rose brought up something on the computer.

He thought for a moment, "John Smith" He answered simply, to himself he added "I owe him that."

"Second name perhaps?"

"Timothy"

"Timothy?" She looked around the monitor.

"A boy by that name once helped me become, well… Me." He thought of the pocket watch

Rose cocked her head a little; it was odd yes for someone to say that, then again this WAS the Doctor she was talking to. "So, next, where are you from?"

"Another world?" He tried to joke as he lounged on a sofa.

"Hardly," Rose sighed, and then typed something into the computer. "Your home world was called what again?"

"Galfiey"

"How about Galfee Bay, Wales?" Rose suggested.

He sat straight on the sofa, "There is such a place?"

She squinted on the screen, "It's a small hamlet 20 miles north of Cardiff. Not many people there, but it is known for its fine woods near by and rocky beaches." She looked over at him to see what he thought, "Think of it this way, if you slip and say your home world most people would still think you are speaking of your 'home town' here on earth."

"Makes more sense then most." He conceded as he lay back down on the couch.

"Now for the more tricky part; any idea who you want your parents to be?" Rose asked.

"In for a penny in for a pound" he mumbled, then louder to Rose, "Verity and Sydney Smith, both deceased. Sydney was a watchmaker, Verity was a nurse." He stood and came over to the computer with Rose, "I was sent away when I was 7 to an exclusive boarding school. While I was there my parents died. I stayed there until I graduated from secondary. " He slipped his glasses on to look at the screen she was working on.

"That sounds reasonable. Torchwood can get you set up with the proper schooling, and degrees." Rose started to close down the computer, "With any luck in a few days Doctor John Timothy Smith will be a reality."

"One can hope." The Doctor took his glasses off and, and gave a brief smile as he started to walk over to a book shelf to find something for some before bed reading.

As Rose shut down the computer she said something that made the Doctor's blood run cold. "Doctor, it is a moment like that I almost wish the Tardis was still around. I'm sure she could have made you a right proper history."

He cleared his throat and didn't look at her, "Yes, she could have."

Sensing something a miss, Rose came over to him. "Doctor, what is it?"

"Nothing, just looking for a good book." He picked one at random off the shelf, "Ah here's one! Now that everything is settled I'll be going." He started towards the door but didn't get far before Rose spoke.

"Who was John Smith, Doctor?"

"What makes you say that Rose?" He stopped but didn't turn around the face her.

"John Smith has been one of your aliases before, but it's something else." She walked up to him, "He has a history," she made him look her in the eyes. "Doesn't he Doctor?"

Everything in him was telling him, "Lie… Lie to her. She does not need to know." But the other part of him, the part that John Smith resided in told him, "She loves you, and deserves to know the truth. No matter how much it hurts." Sighing the Doctor walked over to stand behind the sofa. When he said what he had to he wanted something between them, "Alright….Alright I'll tell you."

Rose motioned for him to go on. "Martha and I were out traveling when we ran into these creatures that wanted to capture me, and use the powers of a Time Lord against the rest of universe. I couldn't let that happen." Rose gave him a look of 'obviously', but she motioned for him to continue.

"The only way to stop them from finding us was by hiding for 3 months somewhere in time. The trick was that they could, essentially 'sniff' me out where I would go in time, but I had an option."

"Which was?" Rose crossed her arms across her chest. She had a bad feeling about what he was about to say.

"I could use the Chameleon Arch to hide in plain sight." He said reluctantly.

"What does it do?" Rose asked coming towards him.

"Does it really matter?" he tried to deflect her question.

"Doctor…" she said firmly, "What does it do?"

He knew she was NOT going to like what he had to say next, "It re writes my DNA to any creature of my choosing, and traps what makes me a time lord in a fob watch, until I choose to open it." He let it flow out in a rush, hoping she didn't catch most of it.

Almost afraid to hear what he had to say, Rose still came stepped toward him until she was directly across the sofa from him. "What did you become Doctor?"

Again he heard the voices in his mind, "Lie, ya bastard, Lie." Above it all he seemed to hear John's voice again, "Just as Joan needed to know about you, Rose needs to hear about me."

Finally he said it aloud, "Human."

For a moment Rose could only stand there in shock, "You mean to tell me, you could have become human at any time?"

"Yes, but …Rose it hurt a lot, and I wouldn't have been me." He begged her to understand.

In tears, and anger Rose shouted, "You could have been human, for me, but you …."

"Rose, please let me explain." He begged.

"Get Out!"

"Rose, Please…."

"I said GET OUT!" She screamed in tears, picking up a book she threw it at him.

Deciding retreat was his best option he fled the library, only to run into Pete and Jackie coming down the main stairs in their dressing gowns.

"What is going on down here?" Pete demanded.

"Doctor, where is Rose?" Jackie asked, obviously upset.

"She is in the Library Jackie." The Doctor managed to say.

"You better not have hurt my daughter." Jackie stormed off to where Rose was.

"Come on." Pete tugged on his arm and directed him toward his office across the hall. Once inside he poured 2 small glasses of something brown out of decanter. "Drink that, and then I want an explanation." He handed the Doctor the glass.

Taking a sip the Doctor sat in one of the chairs, "We were working on the paperwork that you needed, and…" he wiped his face with his hands, "I screwed up."

"It can't be that bad."

"I told her I could have been human long ago."

Pete looked at him hard for a moment, and then had a seat next to him. "Alright maybe you did." He took a drink of the alcohol.

* * *

"Sweetheart what happened?" Jackie hurried into the room to find her daughter crying.

"The Doctor .. he.." She tried to wipe her face.

"What did he do now?"

"Did.. Did you know he could have been human, at any time?"

"What? "

"He said that he could put this… thing on and it would make him human, and all that makes him a time lord would just , reside… in this watch. Easy peasey, we could have had a life together, long ago." Rose put her face in her hands and cried.

"Rose…" Jackie tried to get her to calm down. "Sweetheart, listen to me." Jackie waited for her daughter's sobs to quiet. "Do you honestly think he wouldn't have used it sooner if it meant he could have been with you?" She continued to rub her daughter's back as she spoke, "He loves you. Any fool can see that. Besides I don't think you would have liked him if he was completely human."

At that statement Rose sat up and looked up at her mum, "What do you mean?"

"Well think about. If you take away all the things that make him a Time Lord, would he really be the Doctor?" She smiled at her daughter, "The way he talks at a mile a minute, and how his brain always seems to be 5 steps ahead of you." Rose chuckled, "The way he will fight to protect those he care's about regardless of the risk to him self. Would he really be the man you fell in love with?"

Rose didn't answer but Jackie felt that she was at least a little better. "Come on, I'll get you a cup of tea, and then you can head to bed. You will feel better in the morning."

Rose wanted to fight to say she wasn't a little girl any more, but for the moment she really didn't want to deal with anything right then and allowed her self to be shoo'd away.

* * *

According to the clock on the stove it was 2:37 AM. He had been sitting in the same hard wooden chair since 2:18 AM when he had given up trying to sleep and had come down stairs. He had thought a cup of tea would help him but it sat before him untouched. Hearing someone coming he looked up, and saw the one person he didn't expect.

"Oh, hello…" Rose asked. She had woken up and hadn't been able to get back to sleep. Wrapped in her favorite pink dressing gown she headed down stairs for some biscuits. She didn't anticipate running into him. "I didn't know you would be here. I'll just…"

"Stay…" He asked,"Please…" He begged her with his eyes.

"Alright," She didn't look at him, but went to the kettle to see if it was still warm.

"It will need to be warmed up." He offered.

She adjusted the kettle so it was over the burner, and set it to heating. He watched her move about the kitchen. He started to take a drink of his tea, but stopped when he realized it had gone cold. Getting up he dumped it in the sink, and started preparing himself another cup of tea.

Neither said anything as they moved about the room. It wasn't until the kettle whistled that they finally spoke. Both wrapped their hands around their mugs of team. Each on the other side of kitchen island.

The Doctor finally broke the silence. "Rosé, I wanted to say…"

"Don't…" she cut him off.

"I really should explain."

"No, it's alright," she looked up at him, "I shouldn't have over reacted."

"I should have told you sooner about ..."

"Let's just forget about it, alright." Rose tried to get him to drop it.

The Doctor silently nodded. Both leaned on the counters in silence.

The tea in their mugs were half gone before Rose spoke again, "Doctor…" He looked up from his mug. "Who was John Smith?"

It was the same question, but it wasn't. She was asking; who was this man he had become. With a sighed he leaned back heavily on the counter. "He was a school teacher in 1913. He taught history, specifically military history." Rose nodded for him to continue.

"Martha said he use to walk around with his head in the clouds all the time." The Doctor smiled for a moment. "He used to write down all these fantastical stories."

"What kind of stories?" Rose asked as she leaned on the kitchen island.

"They were dreams he kept having about a fantastic, but terrifying man. He kept a journal of all of these dreams he had, of the people in his dreams. He even sketched some them in his book."

"Like who?"

"There were Dareks, cybermen, 9 men in odd clothing, and a girl." He stopped to take a drink of his tea.

"What of the girl?"

"She was a ...ghost to him. She was a companion, but then one day… she was gone." He shrugged.

Rose didn't need to ask the question of who he was referring. After a moment she spoke again, "What else can you tell me about him? Any family?"

"Was raised in Nottingham, parents were Sydney and Verity Smith. Both of them died of influenza when he was away at school. He had no family left."

"He was alone." Rose leaned across the island, listening to him.

"Partially," he snipped his tea, "He had Martha, his family's servant, and…" He sighed, "Joan."

"Joan?"

"Nurse Joan Redfurn," The Doctor was a little uncomfortable, "She was the school's nurse and matron. She had lost her husband a few years before to the war."

"Who was she to him?"

"She was…" he looked up at the ceiling thinking before he spoke, "She was what he wanted in his life."

"Which was?" Rose couldn't keep the hurt out of her voice.

"Family," He pinched his nose, and closed his eyes. Then sighed, "She was a start of a new life for him. A wife, a home, a son, daughters, grandchildren, a common ordinary life for a common ordinary man."

"Did he.." Rose was afraid to ask.

"No, " he shook his head, "But, he hoped. At least until the Family intervened."

"What happened?"

"They were looking for me, threatening and killing those around him in the hopes of making me appear, but I didn't."

"Why not?" She shook her head, "What I mean is, it is not like you to let innocence die like that."

"Believe me if I could have stepped up, I would but I couldn't unless John was willing to die." The Doctor set his mug down on the island in front of him. "I was trapped in that watch, and unless John opened it, I could do nothing."

"Surely…"

"He was frightened. The life he had built was being destroyed around him. The boys he had been teaching were taking up guns in order to fight the battle for him, yet he couldn't open the watch."

"Why?"

"He didn't want to die, and he was afraid of…" He swallowed, "Me. He was afraid of what the Doctor was, and had done"

"What caused him to change his mind?"

"Joan." He slumped over the island. "She ..." He sighed, "She left it to him. She loved him enough to let him go, to what he needed to do to save them. Like it or not he was willing to give up his life to let the other's live."

"So what happened?"

He stood back up to lean on the cabinets again, "He said his farewells to Joan, and he opened the watch." He crossed his arms across his chest. "And I took his place to take care of the Family."

"Did John Smith die?"

"Yes and No." He shrugged, "The man that Joan knew died, but the things that made John who he was are still in me."

"The bookish, head in the clouds, school teacher?" She gave him a wry smile.

"Well yes," he gave her a slight smile, "That and other things." He took a drink of his tea purposefully not looking at Rose.

As he spoke she came around the island, "What kind of other things?" She kept a mischievous smile on her face.

He didn't move, but he smiled at her antics, "Fondness for a nice stroll on a clear day, helping others, protecting those he cares about and…" By now she was standing in front of him, smiling with her tongue poking out slightly.

"Nothing else?" She asked.

"Well maybe one small thing," He made the motion to show something really tiny.

"Which is?" She looked up at him challenging him.

"Spending forever with someone he loves, and all that goes with it." He smiled down at her, and brushed a strand of her hair out her face.

"Including…" She teased.

"Yes well now that I am human I might be interested in that whole family, life… thing…" He made to make it sound like it was no big deal, but Rose grabbed the lapels of his dressing gown and gave him a solid kiss.

When they broke, he laughed a little, "What was that for?" Rose rolled her eyes at him, "Ok, well I can't promise everything John Smith wanted but some of it isn't a bad idea.

"Oh really?" She looked up at him, and eye brow cocked.

"The whole small wedding, three children, several grandchildren, QUIET life." He smiled with his arms still around her.

"I don't think quiet was in your vocabulary." She teased.

"This is true." He conceded. After a moment he thought of something, "Listen, neither of us is going to get any sleep tonight." Rose gave him a look, but brushed it off,"Neither of us feels up to going back to our own rooms. Why don't you grab some biscuits, and I'll fill up the tea again. We will go watch bad telly in the lounge until the family wakes. How does that sound?"

Rose couldn't believe him, "Yeah sure, be there in a minute." She waved him off. Before he left he stole a quick kiss from her. "Maybe things aren't THAT bad." Rose sighed as she grabbed the biscuits box.

* * *

Jackie and Pete found them the next morning passed out on the sofa in the lounge. The Doctor was sitting on the couch, his head pillowed on the back of it. Rose was leaning back on him, her head on his chest, his arms gently around her waist. Both were covered in an old quilt; a half empty box of chocolate biscuits lay on the coffee table. Seeing the slight smile on both of their sleep filled face she didn't have the heart to wake them from their peace. She would give them a few more minutes of time alone.


	3. Join Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who. I'm just someone who got struck by a series of plot bunnies who won't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Doctor, given your qualifications in the past you are the most likely person who would be able to investigate this place." Pete Tyler glared at the Doctor across his desk.

"Pete, I already told you I won't work for Torchwood, and that is the end of it." The Doctor got up to leave.

"Look, go with me to at least look at the place. I'm not asking for you to do any specific work for us, but," He sighed and tossed a file on the desk in front of him. "We keep getting odd radiation readings from the house. Generally they are non-harmful, but they have recently been getting stronger."

"Then why are you looking it then?" The Doctor glared at him.

"Because that house has been in a rather odd family for the past hundred years, and right now the city council is just itching for a reason to tear it down. They say it is haunted."

Slipping his glasses out of his pocket and onto his nose the Doctor picked up the file. "Gregorian Terrace house, renovated in 1880 by the Sheffield family as their town home. Has been used intermittently over the years by various professors at the local university but none stay too long. One occupant was able to stay in the home for nearly five years before it is said he went mad. Then again it is said that he was one for using mood enhancing substances," Pete gave a hard look, "then again in our line of work we can not be so sure."

"Why hasn't the family sold the house or tore it down themselves?"

"The family tried several times over the years but the rumor of it being haunted keeps buyers away."

"There is no such thing as ghosts, just odd creatures and too much alcohol." He continued to read the file. "Says here that the home has a standing set of servants, always from the Walker family. Goes back generations."

"It is part of a very old contract the family has with the Walker family. One of the stipulations is that a member of the Walker family must be on staff at all times."

"Very odd," the Doctor scanned the last page in the file, "I find it odd that it also says that the house can not be sold with out the approval of the Walker family as well."

"It was an old family thing. Servants went with houses when they were sold or given to people. Depending on how their contract was worded, a servant who didn't want to work for the new owner could require the new owner to accept the servants additional terms or they could buy out the servants contract. Depending on how the contracts are worded a servant could be set for life or tossed in the gutter." Pete commented," So… do you want to take a look?"

For about a minute the Doctor seemed to hem and haw about it but finally sighed, " Alright, " he gestured with his glasses at Pete, "Just a look, and that is it."

"Good" Pete smiled, and gathered his coat. As he past the Doctor to head out the door he tried a quip, "I had you at radiation and haunted didn't I?"

"You had me curious, but that is all." The Doctor didn't look at him.

Rolling his eyes Pete led the way to the elevator, "You are still mad about Rome aren't you?"

"Let's just say you are NOT my favorite person right now." He walked into the now open elevator.

"Rose will be back in two days. If I didn't need her I wouldn't have called you back." The elevator door closed blocking out any more comments.

* * *

The Doctor didn't speak to Pete on the way to the house. He and Rose had been on holiday in Rome when she got the call. The plans for the long drives along the coast, and nice Italian dinners went out the window when the phone rang.

The incident hadn't been as dire as they had thought when they called her. Some nasty bit of space junk had entered earth's atmosphere and it had the marking of a medical waste disposal unit from an unknown alien race. Hearing the stories from Rose of what happened in 1942; Pete didn't want to take any chances. With the Doctor's help they were able to capture it before it could crash, and ascertain what was inside. Thankfully it didn't have biological contaminates but it was full of broken and abused medical diagnostic equipment. In essence it was just toys for the researchers to play with. With the 'crisis' averted he found himself back at Jackie and Pete's doorstep. Rose was back helping with the researchers and he had nothing.

Pete had taken the Doctor's moping for two days before Pete convinced him to find something to do. 'Something to do' for the Doctor involved taking apart various items to build odd looking devices; after Toni nearly fried the cat when he picked up one of the gadgets, Jackie 'suggested' that Pete find some job for him to do. It didn't take him long before he found something that might pique the Doctor's interest, and keep him out of everyone's hair, at least until Rose got back from her assignment

"This is the place. I have a realtor waiting for us. I'll have her show me the house while you look around. " Pete said as the driver pulled up in front of a three story grey brick Gregorian Terrance house.

As the Doctor got out of the car he felt himself being watched. He looked up at the large window on the second floor. He saw the curtains move, but his attention was pulled else where when Pete said his name.

"Pardon ?"

"I asked if you were coming in." Pete stood in the house's doorway with a suited woman.

"Oh, yes…" He slipped his glasses on as the walked up to the door.

Soon as they were inside the realtor started prattling on, the Doctor tuned most of it out. To be honest he wasn't picking up anything from the house, other than being old and smelling a little musty, he wasn't very impressed.

"Ms. Bishop, would you mind of my assistant just looks around while we look at the house?" Pete asked.

"Oh, not at all. Just…" she leaned over to the Doctor, "be mindful of Mrs. Walker, the housekeeper. She is not the most pleasant of people."

"I'll keep that mind." The Doctor rocked back on his heels as he looked around the foyer.

"Very well, this way Mr. Tyler. I'm sure you are going to simply love the dining room of this rustic old home." She led Pete down the hall.

With his hands in his pockets the Doctor began to meander his way around the bottom floor. He looked at many of the pictures, and examined most of the nick nacks about, but nothing was interesting him. It wasn't until he walked into the library that he began to feel like something was …odd.

He couldn't really put his finger on what it was about the room that felt odd. It was a large library with books covering the walls, to the ceilings. Various little items poked from under the sheets that covered them. He noted most of the furniture he could see was from the early 20th century. Lifting sheets and other wise poking around he did find quite a few books that interested him. He was half way up a ladder when he heard someone clear their throat.

"Can I help you sir?" An older lady stood just inside the door way glaring up at him.

"Oh sorry, you must be Mrs. Walker" He hopped down from the ladder. "Pete Tyler asked me to look around the house. I hope you don't mind."

"Depends on your purpose." The lady raised an eyebrow at him.

He couldn't help a slight smile, "He said something special about this house."

"Most old houses have odd things about them, sir." She kept her hands clasped in front of her.

"Indeed they do," He continued to walk around, peaking under sheets. "Anything special about the history of this house?"

"This house was originally built in the late 1600's, then renovated in 1880 at the request of Lady Sheffield as a town home for her family, but she never visited it."

"Did she ever say why?" The doctor slipped his glasses on and began examining the fireplace.

"Her husband frequented this house for business but after his death the family rarely came here." Mrs. Walker was getting irritated with the oddly dressed man, "Her daughter later said that her Mother always felt that she didn't belong here. That is why they left it to be lent out."

"I see," The Doctor continued to walk around the room looking at things until he came across a painting of factory. "Is this the Gibson- Sheffield Furniture company?" He turned to the housekeeper.

The Doctor has expected her to more annoyed with him, but he found she seemed intrigued. "Yes it is sir, how did you know that?"

"It burnt down in an early morning fire in May of 1908. The authorities ruled it an accident."

She walked over to him warily,"You are correct sir."

The Doctor continued, "Lord Sheffield's body was found in the wreckage. The only witnesses were Lord Sheffield's personal servant, and two by standers."

"Yes my grandfather, and two employees of the factory." The woman laid a hand on his shoulder, "How do you know this?"

"Somethings change somethings stay the same, even in parallel worlds," He mumbled to himself. He moved away from her and started to go up the libraries metal staircase. "The professor that managed to live here for five years, he was an engineer of some sort?"

"Yes, he loved to experiment with electricity, from what my mother told me."

"And Lord Sheffield before he died he was a collector of odd things?"

"He and Lady Sheffield both were patrons of the arts and sciences, sir. My grandmother use to say that Lady Sheffield was always going on about the odd junk that her husband would tinker with.

The Doctor seemed to intensify his searching. "Anything in particular the Lady never cared for? Something that scared her. The reason she didn't want to come here."

"You are mad," The woman quickly made her way to the door.

Reaching the top of the stairs he shouted down to her, "Tell me I am wrong and I'll go away." She started to say something but he cut her off again, "Know that I can tell when you lie to me."

"They are just stories my grandmother would tell me. They can not be true."

The Doctor ran to the railing, "What kind of stories?"

"Stories, plenty of them but they were just to frighten a little girl." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Not unless they are based on truth madam." He continued to search over the books on that level.

Biting her lip she stood straight, "My grandmother said that her ladyship would sometimes speak of a box. She always felt it was what really killed her husband." She looked at the Doctor in astonishment, "Most thought it the ramblings of a grieving widow. It is just a story!"

"They weren't stories." It took him a couple moments more of searching before she heard him say "AH, Ha!" And he came bounding down the stairs. "Your proof is right there." He handed her a seemingly old metal box.

"That is just my grandfather's box. He pulled it from the wreckage of the factory fire. Thought it would be useful one day," She handed it back to him a bit annoyed. "Never could find a locksmith who could open it. It's been on that shelf for ages."

"None ever had the right key." He sat it on the room's center table. Instead of dealing with the box's lock he examined the lid of the box. After tapping a sequence on various spots on the lid the lock disengaged. He carefully opened the lid to show her what was inside. "I would say that would prove to be quite useful."

* * *

Soon as Pete heard the shouting he came running down the stairs. The housekeeper was a formidable woman. If they even wanted to entertain the thought of selling the house to Torchwood they were going to have to make a good impression, and from the sounds of it things were going down hill fast.

He was already starting his apology as he rushed into the library, only to find the housekeeper hugging the doctor tightly.

"Ms Walker, could explain to me what is going on?"

Snapped out of her moment the woman wiped her face. "I'm sorry sir. Your friend was able to assist me with something, and I was quite pleased with the result of his help." She straightened herself up, "I shall fetch the tea tray, and we can discuss the formalities."

"Thank you Ms Walker." With Pete's dismissal she quickly left the room.

By then the realtor had arrived in the room, "Now," she said out of breath, "will you tell me what just happened? That woman is normally a nightmare to deal with." She looked back and forth from where Mrs. Walker had gone and the two men.

"Ms. Bishop, why don't you help Mrs. Walker with the tea tray? We can discuss formalities when you return."

"Very well sir." Confused as to what was going on she followed after Mrs. Walker.

"Doctor.." Pete gave him a hard look.

"Oh that…" The Doctor smiled, "It's a bit of a long story but the short of it is that I helped her complete something her family has worked generations to do."

"Which was?"

"Clear her family's name, find out what killed Lord Sheffield, and find what has been driving everyone mad." He flipped something in his hand

Pete looked at the box in front of them, "What is this stuff?"

"I'd say the spare tool box off a space ship." He grinned as he showed Pete the sonic screw driver in his hand.

* * *

"You're telling me a blasted tool box was causing all those people to go mad?" Jackie Tyler said nearly spilling the wine in her hand.

"Careful Mum!" Rose laughed. "But she does have a point how could a tool box cause so many problems?"

"Well it's quite simple really." The Doctor leaned forward with his hands on his knees. "One of the scientists that Lord Sheffield patrons gave him some weird… box thinking it was harmless."

"Which it wasn't."

"Technically," He reached back and scratched the back of his head making his hair stand up in wild angles, "It wasn't really dangerous."

"How wasn't that THING dangerous?" Pete removed his arm from around Jackie to lean forward himself, "Our techs said that had been leaking that radioactive gas for the past century into the air vents of that house."

"Who ever's tool box it was had installed a harmless security system on it." Jackie snorted at the word 'harmless', "It was suppose to release the gas in a burst into the face of who ever was tampering with the lock. It should have just caused the thief to have weird hallucinations for a few hours. The problem was that it didn't work right. Instead of the quick burst it slowly leaked out."

"What was a trap like that doing on a tool chest in the first place?" Pete leaned back and put his arm back around Jackie.

"Doesn't surprise me." Jackie took a drink of her wine, "Trust me all the mechanics I knew were very protective of their tools."

Pete was about to take a drink of his wine when he looked at his wife oddly. "And how would you know that Jacks?" Jackie looked like a deer in the headlights.

Rose saved her by asking another question. "How did the canister get broken in the first place?"

Without thinking the Doctor leaned back putting his left arm behind Rose, "My guess is that Lord Sheffield had been tinkering with it with his mundane tool and set off the gas. Explains why he accidently set fire to his factory. Then Mrs. Walker's grandfather pulled Lord Sheffield's prized box from the fire, and returned it to the house. Over time the gas slowly leaked out into the house causing mild hallucinations of people thinking their were ghosts."

"Why didn't it effect the Walker family, or were they already a bit nuts?" Jackie asked from behind her wine glass.

"Mild genetic abnormality coupled with an over time tolerance of the stuff, didn't effect them like it did the other's."

"What about the other's that lived there shouldn't they have gone mad?"

"Most of them moved out before it got to them, except for the one guy." The Doctor sighed. "And he was already on so many 'mood enhancers' that the gas just don't do much to him anyway."

"This whole thing started because some guy got board and started playing with things he shouldn't." Jackie gave the Doctor a pointed look.

"Hey I said I was sorry." The Doctor held his hands up.

"Do you know how much flack I caught when Toni goes to Nursery and asks his teacher how he was to play with his singed pu…"

"On that note!" Pete stood up quickly cutting off the rest of Jackie's statement, and taking away her wine glass. "I think it is time we bid you a good night." He started to usher his wife toward the lounge's door.

"Good night."

"Night Dad.."

Rose and the Doctor managed to hold in their laughter until they were out of the room.

"What did you do to that cat?"

"I didn't do anything." He tried to explain. Rose just crossed her arms and glared at him. "Alright I might have..." He put his hands in his pockets and started to talk toward the fire place. "tweaked the power output on the sonic particle converter I was tinkering with. How was I to know that Toni would get his hands on it and play 'spaceman' with it? The cat is lucky all it got was singed. It should have been a pile of ashen goo."

Rose walked over to stand in front of him arms still crossed, "Admit it, you don't like cats."

"I'm not saying that. I've started to warm up to the small domesticated kind, but it is still hard to get the whole picture of one in a wimple and threatening you with gun out of your head."

Rose rolled her eyes at him, and then walked off to tidy the room a bit. The Doctor stoked the fire in the fireplace. "So what's going to happen to the place now?"

"With the discovery of the gas the haunting will stop. That should allow the house to be sold." He continued to poke at the fire.

"What will become of Mrs. Walker?"

"Don't know, most likely let go, which is sad. The house has been her family's home for generations." He turned to face her leaning on the fireplace. "It really is an interesting old house."

"Let's hope the new owner takes as good of care of it as Mrs. Walker did." Rose picked up the last wine glass. "I'll go drop these in the kitchen."

Before she could get out the door he said something that caused her to stop in her tracks. "What if I bought it?"

She sat the glasses down on a near by side table, "What?"

"I said, "He sighed with his hands in his pockets, and refusing to look at her, "What if I bought the house?"

"YOU want to buy the house?"

"Yeah….." he scratched the back of his head, "I just thought it would be a nice place. Dinning room, library, lounge, five bed rooms "he looked up at her," a nursery." He put his hands back in his pockets, "Doesn't matter, just a thought." He turned back to the fireplace.

Her own hands in her pockets Rose carefully walked over to him, "That is an awful large house for just you."

"It's not that big," He looked around anywhere but at her, "Not as big as this place anyway, but there is room for others."

"You do realize this would mean a mortgage." Rose walked up to him smiling with her tongue between her teeth.

"That's a scary thought," He sighed, and finally looked down at her, "Of course if I had someone to share it with it wouldn't be so bad."

"Any one particular in mind?" She looked up at him, one eyebrow raised.

"I might, but that is IF," he gave her a slightly wry smile. "She was still interested."

"I think she might be." She leaned in to kiss him. He found his arms around her. Things were heading somewhere interesting when Pete's voice came from the doorway.

"I meant to tell you… Oh!" Pete had the sense to be embarrassed, "Sorry…"

The Doctor mumbled some choice words in his native tongue, which made Rose laugh slightly. "What was it that you wanted?" The Doctor glared at Pete.

Pete cleared his throat, "Uhhm, I was going to say that the funds for assisting us with this Torchwood issue will be in your accounts tomorrow." He looked at his slightly blushing daughter, "Funny enough it's just the right amount to put down as payment on a house. Oh and Cheers!" He said before he ducked out of that room.

When he was gone, the doctor looked up at the ceiling, "Why that sneaky ba.."

"Oi that is my dad you are talking about." Rose glared at him, but her smile didn't give it much fire. She cleared her throat, "I believe you were saying something before we interrupted."

"Yes!" He walked away from her toward the book shelves, "I believe I had just said that I was looking for someone to possibly, umm, share this, uh house with."

"As you asking me?"

Obviously uncomfortable, "Well, maybe, if it is something you wanted." He looked away from her, "I'm about to take on a mortgage. What the? When did I get a mortgage? That is a scary thought!" He sat down hard on the sofa.

Rose rolled her eyes, "The answer is, yes. I want to," She sat down next to him. "Think of it this way at least you are not alone in it."

"If I'm going to be forced to do all this ... domestic type stuff I wouldn't mind sharing it with you. I mean for how long did you put up with me at on the Tardis?"

"I think it was two years, but if you add up all the bits…" She tried to think, "Too long that I want to admit." She sighed and leaned over against him.

After sitting in silence for a bit the Doctor nudged her, "There is one thing though."

"What's that?"

"I'm not sharing my closet with you. You will take it over in a heartbeat." He laughed.

"Why you?" She grabbed a pillow off the sofa and hit him with it.

* * *

Three weeks later the Doctor was looking out the sheers of their master bedroom window at the workmen who were just leaving. The house was in relatively good condition, but did need a few upgrades. The Doctor was going to pay for them him self, but his teachers salary didn't allow for much. Pete insisted that he cover some of the repairs. Jokingly, he said it was worth it to get the both of them out of the manor. Before he or Rose could say, "No" Jackie had already bought them enough sheets, towels, and other "domestic-ily" type stuff to furnish two homes.

He had met Rose after work the next day to show her the house. Like him she had loved the place, and Mrs. Walker had a fit over Rose herself. As possible new owners Mrs. Walker gave them her demands in no uncertain terms. 1) If she was to stay she would be allowed to keep her room in the servant's quarters at the back of the house. 2) She would be given a small stipend each month, as well as food and lodgings for herself and husband. 3) She was allowed every Tuesday off, and a week holiday every three months. None of which seemed unreasonable. With that settled Rose and the Doctor were dragged all over the house seeing it in detail.

He didn't understand why Rose was stifling a laugh when the left the upstairs study, until she pointed out a painting of the house's first owner in 1772, a Dr. Robert Mallory. When the Doctor asked about him Mrs. Walker was happy to tell them how many of the neighbors call this house "The Doctor's house" after Dr. Mallory. Rose's smile and comment of "I have a feeling it will be called that again sometime soon." Warmed his heart.

All it took was the question of "So?" from him to get a huge hug, and a "When can we move in?" from her to make it official.

Tonight would be their first night in their new home and it was both a terrifying and fantastic thought. Any further thoughts of the Doctor were broken when he heard a knock at the door. "Ellen, Mrs. Walker, I mean, wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready."

"I'll be down in a minute." He continued to look out the window.

"You better be. She threatened to drag you down by your ear if you are not down stairs in 5 minutes. And I have a feeln' she wasn't kidding." Rose smiled at him from where she leaned on the doorway.

"Think you are right." He sighed and left the window. "And I thought Donna was demanding."

"Come on you," she offered her hand to him, which he accepted. They had not stepped 2 steps onto the balcony when they heard Mrs. Walker bellow from below, "DOCTOR!"

* * *

Author's Note: I've got a couple more bunnies bouncing around. Keep up the constructive comments. They are MUCH appreciated.


	4. Day and Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who. I'm just someone who got struck by a series of plot bunnies who won't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"…Rose I said grab my hand." The Doctor shouted down at her.

Rose took one last look at the creature advancing, and jumped to reach the ledge where the Doctor was leaning down from.

"Gotcha'" He heaved her up onto the platform just as the creature took a swipe at her with its claws.

"What is that thing?" Jake, a member of Rose's Torchwood team asked as he took the safety off the gun he was carrying.

"My guess is an infection of a Strephralgorsilia virus." The Doctor said out of breath. Even a couple months of being human he hadn't quite gotten use to the slightly less lung capacity of his human body.

"A good shot to it head should stop it dead," Jake lined up a shot on the creature below them.

"No!" The Doctor knocked his gun down. "You shoot him his blood goes airborne and you have infected us all."

"We can't have that thing running willy nilly all over. It's already put two men in hospital." Rose looked to the Doctor. She knew that the Doctor didn't kill unless he had to, but if this thing continued to cause damage they may have to take the shot.

"If shooting it dead is not an option; then I hope you have a better idea Doctor." Jake started to move down the passageway.

"Working on it," He grabbed Rose's hand and they both started after Jake.

"Well work faster." Jake growled. His point was made as they heard the sounds of the creature below them.

"What I want to know is how this guy got infected." Rose checked the side passages as they went through them.

"This type of virus is normally harmless to humans." The Doctor jogged ahead, letting Jake cover their rear.

"I would NOT call that... Thing, harmless Doctor." Jake continued to look around.

As they passed a staircase the Doctor asked, "What IS this place anyway? When I got your call I didn't get much information."

"Brokerage house." Rose informed him.

"What kind?"

"Exotics," Rose said as she tried an open door, "This office is open we might be able to get access to their systems from there." The Doctor led the way in followed by Rose, and then Jake covering the rear.

"Let's see what we have here," Slipping his glasses on the doctor sat down at the computer and began trying to access the systems. He was not having much luck.

At the sound of banging down the corridor, "I would appreciate it if you would hurry up!" Jake shouted.

"He has a point Doctor, "Rose said from where she was searching through papers on the desks in the room.

"Blasted!" The Doctor smacked the side of the monitor. "Of all the…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He pointed it at the computer, which gave some encouraging beeps. "Finally!"

"You mean to tell me you had one of those things all this time." Jake said from the door. "That would have made our escape a whole lot easier!"

"I don't want to use it too much. It's old, and it's cranky and if it breaks I can't exactly go out and get a new one, now can I?" The Doctor growled, and then shouted a happy "Ah HA!"

"What have you found?" Rose came over to see what he found.

"This place just got in a shipment of Degarmoara Hani Oncidium schroederianum three days ago."

"So?" Jake said from the door.

"Allan Gray, otherwise know as Mr. 'Big and Nasty" out there was the clerk in charge of inspecting and evaluating all plants that come into the building." Rose pointed at the screen.

"Great!" The Doctor stood up, "Now, Jake where is the nearest fire hose?"

"What?" Jake looked at him odd for a second, but a bang from outside brought him back, "I see one about 50 meters down the hall."

"Jake I want you to get to it and turn it on full blast." The Doctor headed out into the hall.

"To what end?" Jake followed him.

"Rose", He looked her dead in the eye, "I'm going to see if I can lure it this way. I want you and Jake to hit that thing in the face, specifically up his nose, with water from that fire hose for as long as you can."

"What are you going to do while we do that?" Jake was already uncoiling the hose.

"Finding something to stop that thing." With a cheeky smile he ran off toward the sounds of the banging.

"He is balmy." Jake said as he got into position.

"No," Rose smiled, "He is the Doctor."

It wasn't long before the Doctor came running around the corner as fast as his legs would carry him. He ran right past them, and soon as it was with in range the opened the flood gates on the hose. Immediately the creature began sputtering and roaring. The water was pouring down the things face, and it was keeping the thing from advancing towards them but that was about all.

Meanwhile the Doctor skidded to a halt in front of a small storage room. It took several tries with his screwdriver to get the door open. The device did not like all the work it was being forced to do. "Come on Come on," When it finally opened he rushed in and started searching the shelves for something. Finally finding what he was looking for, he grabbed a small box, and ran back to them.

Rose and Jake were holding the creature, but only just, when he got there. "Maneuver him near that group of metal shelving." As directed Rose and Jake worked to get him over by the shelving; in the mean time, the Doctor climbed up the shelving so he was above and behind it. When it was in position, he jumped down onto its back driving a large syringe of something into its neck. The thing screamed, but quickly collapsed to the floor, taking the Doctor with him.

While Jake quickly turned off the water Rose ran over to where the Doctor lay. "Doctor!"

By the time Rose got to him he was starting to come to. Carefully he sat up as Rose knelt down next to him, upon seeing her he said, "OW!"

Rose wasn't sure if she wanted to hit, kiss or curse him. "Doctor, are you alright?"

"Bit banged up, but I'll live." With Rose's help he stood up, if a bit stiffly. Soon as he was on his feet Rose held him in a fierce hug, "Don't you do that to me again!"

"Ah…Ow, Mind the bruises." Any sting in the words was drowned out by his smile. He held her tightly as well.

Their moment was broken by Jake clearing his throat, "What are we to do with him?" He indicated the creature on the ground behind the,.

"Oh Him", The Doctor released Rose from his hug, but kept a hold of her hand. "Call for someone from Torchwood to pick him up."

"Is he safe?"

"Pretty much," The Doctor was scanning the floor for something. "Provided that you did your job right; ah ha!" Taking a plastic bag from his pocket he scooped up what looked large a large black bogey."

"Eww!" Rose grimed, "What is that?"

"That is Fhwati spore." He sealed it in the baggie, and handed it to Jake. "Must have gotten into the flowers." He looked around the room.

"Is this what caused him to become," Rose nudged the unconscious creature with her foot, "that?"

"Partially." Putting on his glasses, he continued to examine the man before them, "Normally they just give you one hell of a sinus infection, but unfortunately our friend here is one of the few humans that reacts to it. This caused toxins to be released into his blood stream, and coupled with an infection of Strephralgorsilia," he sighed, "Made our friend here start to go mad."

"What exactly did you do to him Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Once you two were able to flush out the spore, that stopped the reaction, but his brain was going to continue to swell and cause all kinds of nasty things to him." He shrugged, "I hoped that one of the labs might have something we might be able to use, and I got lucky. I shot him full of about oh, 29 different antibiotics, as well as enough a sedative to give him one hell of a hang over."

Seeing the back up from Torchwood was arriving the Doctor started to walk away. "The antibiotics should hold the infection at bay until your staff can get him into proper medical care. Provided that the damage to his brain isn't significant he should be back to normal in a couple weeks." He continued to walk away. .

When they were about 10 meters from the group Rose tugged on his arm, "I've got to stay and help clean up this mess." The Doctor looked at her annoyed. "I WILL see you at home later, alright?"

"Yeah," he sighed, not like he could do anything about it .

"Oh go home. Let Ellen fuss over you, and find a good book or something." She tried to get him to smile, "Besides you hate dealing with this stuff, and the sooner I can get started the sooner I'll be home." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Alright," he sighed. He put his hands in his pockets and reluctantly walked away; as Rose headed back to the Torchwood group to begin the clean up.

He hated this part. He and Rose in an adventure again, but it wasn't the same. No more running back to the Tardis. No more quiet celebrations of being a live. Just job was done, and he was free to go. As his "handler" Rose had to stay behind and deal with all the paperwork. Granted Torchwood didn't call on him as much as he thought they would. True to his word, Pete let him pick his jobs, but still it wasn't the same. He kept telling himself, different world, different life. Still didn't make him feel any better.

It was after dark when Rose returned home drenched, and looking a bit haggard. Ellen fussed over her just as she had fussed after the Doctor when he got home. The evening was normal, a nice dinner, and some telly. After the long day both of them headed to bed early; the Doctor to his room, and Rose to her own. It had been her idea. He was to have the master bedroom. She would take the smaller room next door. She teased that at least this way she did have her own closet.

* * *

The Doctor was sitting on his bed in his dressing gown reading when he heard the first sounds. At first he ignored it, this was an old house and predisposed to odd sounds at night. When he heard it again, only louder. He set his book aside and stepped to the door of his room. When he opened the door he realized it was screaming… coming from Rose's room.

Knocking on Rose's door, "Rose!" No answer, "ROSE!" He tried the door; it was stuck, "ROSE!" He put his shoulder into the door. By then Ellen, in her dressing gown, was running up the stairs to them. Under his pressure the door came open.

Rose was tangled in her sheets, and seeming to be still asleep. The Doctor ran to her and tried to wake her. He sat on the bed next to her, and shook her shoulder. She snapped awake at his touch. She immediately sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, tightly as if her life depended on it. He could only wrap his arms around her waist and let her tears soak through to his pajamas. He made shushing noises and just… held her as she cried.

When Mrs. Walker started to enter he waved her away. She nodded, and left, he assumed to make tea. It was her cure all to everything. After a couple minutes, he felt her grip loosen. He let his own arms relax around her so that he could look at her face. "You ok?"

"Nightmares." She said simply. He nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for."

"I didn't mean to bother you." She blushed, and looked away.

He smiled at her, and wiped a sweat soaked lock of hair from off her face. He frowned with concern, "You're burning up." Before she could say anything, he left her to search for a fever reducer.

Just as he returned, Mrs. Walker came with a tea tray. "Are you alright Rose?" She sat the tray on the side table.

"She'll be fine. Just caught a bug in the rain." He didn't mean to be rude to Ellen but all his attention was on Rose. He offered Rose the medicine, which she took with a cup of tea.

Seeing that the Doctor had everything under control, Ellen asked, "Do you need anything else?"

"No that will be all Ellen, thank you." He smiled at her slightly.

"If you need anything…"

"We will be sure to let you know." He dismissed her. With a quiet nod she left them alone.

They sat in silence for some time before he spoke again, "You going to be alright?"

"Yeah," she said weakly, slowly letting go of him.

"I'll be across the hall if you need me." He started to get up but Rose's hand had a vice like grip on his arm.

"Don't go," she said in a whisper.

He sat back down next to her. "What's wrong?" He looked down at her in concern.

"I just…" she bit her lip, and tears leaked from her closed eyes, "Don't go…stay, until I'm asleep."

"Sure," He adjusted how he sat so that the bed so that she could untangle herself from the blankets.

He sat with her, his thumb gently stroking the back of her hand until she was calm enough to sleep. He thought about going back to his room, but only for a moment. He only left her side to fetch his book. He came around the other side of the bed from her, leaned again the headboard, and began to read his book. He was not going to leave her.

* * *

It wasn't long before she began to shiver. "Rose," He reached over to touch her, but she didn't wake. She continued to shiver. Feeling helpless, he did something thought he would never do. He pulled back the covers on his side of the bed, and slipped between the sheets. As she fought the fever-induced nightmares, he held her in his arms until he too slept.

The next morning Rose awoke to her fever having broken. She remembered only her first nightmare, but she knew she had awakened from several. Each time she heard whispers in her ear that told her she was safe from what ever it was that was frightening her. As her senses came to her she felt pressure around her middle. As she tried to move away from it, she felt it tighten slightly. What ever it was, it was warm, soft, and of … of…" at the thought she smiled. Sleep was calling her back again, and she let it take her.

She awoke again, a few hours later. The warmth being gone was the first thing she noticed, the next was that the smell of food was in the air.

"'Ello, someone decided to join the waking world."

Rose rolled over to find the Doctor, dressed in his favorite suit and trainers, sitting in a near by chair, a book held laxly in his hand. "Morning," she yawn.

"Feeling better?" He set the book aside, and came over to look at her.

"A bit." She gave him a slight smile.

He knelt down next to her, and looked at her. "Your color is better, and your fever broke."

"I didn't think you were a medical doctor?" She gave him a wry smile.

He made to stand, "Even I can diagnose a case of the flu." He smiled. "I'll go tell Ellen you are wake." He squeezed her hand and left her to finish waking up.

It wasn't long before Ellen bustled into the room carrying a breakfast tray, "I see our little invalid is awake." She sat it on Rose's lap. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better." She wrapped her hands around the teacup on the tray, "I'm sorry about last night."

"It was no trouble." She went about dusting a few things. "The Doctor is the one you should thank. He spent all night with you."

It was with that comment the Doctor walked into the room. "Do you think you will alright if I head to work? I can stay if you want."

"No , you go on I'll be fine." She gave him a tired smile, "If I need anything I have Ellen, or I can call you."

"You need to rest. I don't want you going into work." He gave her a pointed look with his arms crossed.

"You don't have to worry about her. She isn't going anywhere under my watch." Ellen glared at Rose as well.

"Can I at least have my lap top?" She gave them a cheeky smile.

He pointed at her, "Fine, but if Ellen even thinks that you are doing anything stressful, you loose it, understand."

She saluted him. He bent over and gave her quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight.

* * *

Soon as classes were over for the day, the Doctor headed home. He had called Pete soon as he got into work that morning to tell him that Rose wouldn't be in to work, and why. He then had to deal with Jackie calling asking him endless questions about Rose. For once he was thankful that he had to leave his phone in silent mode during classes, and if he happened to 'accidentally' left it that way… He DID however have it set to ring if Rose called him. By the end of the day, he had 10 voicemails, 17 texts from Jackie, and 4 apologies from Pete about Jackie, and a promise to keep her away from the house until Rose was better, provided they stop by soon as she was well. He sent a thank you to Pete and 'accidentally' deleted Jackie's messages.

"Rose… Ellen, I'm home." He called as he hung up his coat soon as he was inside the door.

"And about time, too" Ellen poked her head out from the kitchen. "Ms Jackie Tyler was driving me nuts with all her phone calls. You would think I wouldn't know how to take care of a person sick with the flu. "

"Pete said he would get her to stop calling."

"He better, millionaire or no, if he doesn't I'll…." She made a gesture, which made the Doctor hide a grin behind his hand. Clearing her throat and straightening her apron, Ellen continued, "Yes well dinner is ready. Rose is waiting for you in the dinning room."

Later that night the Doctor poked his head into Rose's bed room. "Feeling better?"

"Much." She pushed her laptop aside. "I never got a chance to thank you this morning."

"You are welcome." He smiled, as he leaned on the doorframe. "I'm just glad you are feeling better. I just… wanted to say goodnight."

"Good Night Doctor." She watched him head towards his room. He didn't get far before he returned, "Rose, one question."

"Yes?"

"What were those nightmares about?" He again he leaned on the doorframe.

" Oh, uh, doesn't matter now." She looked away.

"You never could lie to me." He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Daleks" she looked up directly at him, "That is what I was dreaming about." That got an eyebrow rise out of him. "They are my nightmares."

A dark shade seemed to slip over his eyes, "They can not hurt you anymore. They are gone."

"Thanks to you," she gave him a slight smile, "Good night Doctor."

"Good night," Again he walked away, but a moment later he was back, "I couldn't help but hear you talk in your sleep last night, seeing as I was… watching over you, all last night." He ran his fingers through his hair making it stick up even more. " What were you saying?"

A little more forcefully, but with a smile, " Good night Doctor."

"Good Night Rose." Sighing he left the doorway, sadly he headed to his room.

Rose lay there trying to concentrate but her mind kept drifting off to the feeling of that morning. The bed was soft, and the duvet warm but she couldn't get comfortable. It was a long time before sleep took her.

"Rose…"

Rose turned away from the sound it was coming from the darkness. The pain was in the darkness.

"Rose…"

The darkness hurt. If she stayed silent, it would go away.

"Rose… wake up."

It was then that her mind engaged. "Doctor…" Her eyes snapped open to find him, again sitting next to her.

"Hey…you were shouting again." He noticed her wild-eyed look , "It's alright. You are safe."

"Uh thanks." She straightened up in bed.

"Your welcome." He got up and started to leave.

"Doctor? "

He turned to face her, "Yes?"

She tried to say something, but couldn't get anything out. He raised his eyebrows, and with a grin pointed to his room with his head. Her smile got wider, as he disappeared into his room. It wasn't long before she appeared in the Doctor's doorway. His only comment as he lifted the duvet was, "Just don't steal all the covers."

* * *

Author's Note: Please read and review. I love hearing from all of you. You never know if one of your comments might spark another plot bunny. :)


	5. Gifts Intangible

It was 8 months since that had seen the blue box fade. 8 months since saying goodbye. 8 months since a warm hand slipped in hers telling her she was not alone. 8 months since he whispered those words in her ear. 8 months of …life.

* * *

This morning this Doctor was in the library trying to finish up the last of the term papers he was trying to grade. He had just completed his first year of teaching history for St. Mark's Academy. Glamorous it wasn't, but he did like it. The school was known for having quite a few gifted students under their roof, who pushed him to keep their minds busy. He was also working on passing his Doctoral exams in electrical engineering at the local University. Torchwood was able to get him a doctorate in ancient history and astrophysics, but refused to give him anymore unless he earned them himself, which suited him just fine. At least now when he was called in to help on a project for Torchwood the outside world didn't find it too unusual.

Rose had been forced out of bed before dawn that morning by Torchwood. She was the leader of team Alpha and their recent acquisition tried to chew his way out of his holding cell during the night. She had to spend most of the morning working on ways to make sure that didn't happen again. By the time she returned near noon she was nearly knackered out.

"What happened this time?" The Doctor was leaning against the library doorway when she came in. She shook her coat off, and slipped her boots off.

"Bloody thing was eating through the concrete."

"Told ya," He took his glasses off and cleaned them. "Those things love calcium and silicone."

She made a face at him, as she slid on the bunny slippers that were near by. "We ended up encasing him in a mixture of gelatin and gluten."

"That should do it, if not a bit wobbly." He walked forward to wrap her in a hug.

"Wobbly or not, it worked." She wrapped her arms around him, "Urgh your warm!"

"I'm not the one who has been out in the snow all morning." He smiled at her, "Come on," He held her back. "Ellen, will have my head if you don't get some hot tea in you. Besides she loves any excuse to fuss over you." He led her towards the kitchen.

* * *

"You sure you are fine to go shopping?" He asked as he took his over coat from the hook.

"I'll be fine." She laughed.

"You two go have fun. I'll have this place looking like Christmas by the time you get back." Ellen shooed them out the door.

"You don't have to do that." Rose knew it was a loosing battle but she had to say it.

"It's my home too. Now, out you go!" She shut the door after them.

They both laughed as they descended the stairs, and began to walk down the street. "I thought we would hit Bennet's first. We might be able to find something nice for your Mum there."

"Sounds good." She trudged along with him, "You know that those mannequins still give me the creeps."

"I can almost guarantee that they won't come to life on us tonight."

"Why do you say that?"

"Jake and I checked them last week." He teased.

She sighed, "That seems like so long ago."

"Seems like a life time ago, two actually for me." He sighed as he looked up at the sky. It was starting to snow heavily.

"Christmas never was a good time for you."

"Oh I don't know," he swung himself around a tree in the sidewalk. "It had some good moments."

"When?" She turned to him. "If I remember correctly you spent that Christmas Eve unconscious while Mum, Mickey and me dealt with killer Santa's and Christmas trees.

"This is true," he checked to make sure no traffic was coming as they cross the street to take the short cut through the local park. "But I was thinking of Christmas Day." As they walked he took her hand again, "For one day, everything was normal. For one day we were just a group of friends having Christmas dinner, pulling crackers, and eating pudding. For one day, I felt human."

"At least until it started 'snowing'." She caught some of the falling snowflakes in her free hand.

"Life had to go on. We couldn't stay in that moment forever." He continued to walk with her in silence until they came to a group of trees when he stopped.

"Something the matter?" Rose asked.

"I just…" He smiled but he couldn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" Rose looked at him concerned. "You're shaking."

Taking a big breath he started. "When I met you I was a man without a planet, without a people. I was alone." He swallowed, "Then I met you." He looked into her eyes, "I didn't know when I took your hand that day what you would end up meaning to me." He had to concentrate not to let his voice crack. "You gave me something to live for."

Tears were leaking from her eyes as he spoke. "You still loved me, when I changed. You were willing to take my hand again. I felt my world end when the rift closed. I lost my people and planet all over again." He swallowed hard, "I was not the same man without you. And then as the world was ending you came back to me." He tightened the grip on her hands, "And then …"

"Don't," she begged in her eyes.

"Let me," he asked, "Rose, on that beach I was given a gift; the gift of a second chance. I got to tell you what I had wanted to say to you that day 2 years before. I hoped that day you would have me. I would never be THE Doctor, but I could be YOUR Doctor. Over the past 8 months, I hoped that you would love me, as me."

"I do." She said tearfully but happy.

He licked his lips, "Then I would like to ask," Standing up straight; he cleared his throat, "Rose Tyler…" His nerves got him, and he looked away for a moment. She nudged him to get him to look back at her, "You were once my companion, but you are not that anymore." He looked back down at her smiling, "You are now more." Removing something from his he pocket he went to a knee, "Would you marry me?"

Her "YES!" echoed across the snow-covered park.

Somewhere near by they heard a passerby say; "Now that is why I call a kiss!" The laugh that the comment created made them both smile, but they didn't care.

* * *

Pete and Jackie were watching telly in the lounge when they heard the front door bell ring.

"Who could that be?" Jackie asked looking at the clock, it was nearly nine at night, "It's after nine. Who would be calling this late so close to Christmas?"

Before Pete could answer the sound of Rose and the Doctor's voices came from the hall. "I would say it is our daughter, and Doctor."

It wasn't long before the two of them joined them in the lounge. When the Doctor entered, Pete inclined his head a little. The Doctor just smiled and nodded.

"I am glad to see you but what are you doing here so late?" Jackie asked.

"Rose has something to tell you." He nudged her.

She playfully glared at him, "Coward."

"Every time." He smiled at her, "Go on."

Deciding she might as well just say it, "He proposed, and I said yes." She held up her hand to show the ring on her finger.

Jackie let out a shriek that could have woke the whole house. The hug that she bestowed upon him took away his breath, and he thought cracked a few ribs.

Letting him go, she asked, "It's about dam time. When did he do it?"

"About a half our ago." Rose smiled.

"Oooo, we have got to talk." Jackie dragged her daughter off to the kitchen.

When they were gone Pete spoke, "How are you holding up?"

"Still trying to get my breath back." He quibbled.

"That is Jack's for you." Pete looked he Doctor up and down, then opened a side cabinet and handed him a small glass, then poured one for him self. "A toast, here is to a new adventure for you." He smirked, "You are going to need it."

* * *

Author's Note: Yes it's short, but I've got more coming shortly. Read, and Review. Constructive comments are ALWAYS welcomed. :)


	6. Listening and Letting Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who. I'm just someone who got struck by a series of plot bunnies who won't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Daddy said that if I was good he would get me my own robot." Newly 4-year-old Toni Tyler said as he bounced into the Manor. The Doctor couldn't help smiling. The kid's energy was infectious.

Rose had been so busy with work lately she had not had time to spend planning the wedding with her mother. This morning was the first opportunity in several weeks to go over the plans; considering they wanted the wedding in 4 months, they needed to get started.

They had spent an hour with Toni underfoot before the Doctor had agreed to take him to the park for a few hours. Jackie nearly kissed him in gratitude. Finally some quiet time between her and her daughter.

"I would wonder if your Dad would have to say about it." The Doctor closed the door. "Rose… Jackie, were back."

He didn't get a response, "Toni," The boy skidded to a halt by the main stairs. "I want you to go to your room."

"Doctor…" He fussed, "I was good."

"Yes you were good, but I need you to go there, and STAY there until I come get you." He glared at the boy, "Do you understand?"

"Wh.." the boy started to ask.

"Toni, do as your told."

Something in Toni told him, NOT to cross the Doctor. "Yes sir." He took off at a run to his room.

With Toni away safe the Doctor made his way through the house. He ran into no one. He remembered Jackie saying he was letting the servants have the day off so that she and Rose could be alone. As he approached the back garden he heard shouting.

He carefully came up to the backdoor and only managed to jump out of the way as the door slammed open, narrowly smacking him in the face.

"You are impossible, Mum!" Rose shouted back as she rushed past. "I can't believe you would go and do that!"

"I'm your mother," Jackie followed after her. "I THOUGHT I was helping. You wanted my help with this wedding and I helped. You are getting the wedding I always wanted."

"I can't talk to you right now." Rose ran toward the front door in tears, "Tell the Doctor I will see him at home."

"Rose," she started to go after her, "Listen to me! You will come back right now young lady!"

Rose was out of eat shot when the Doctor stepped in front of Jackie, "What. Did. You. Do."

"Shift out of the way!" She tried to get past him, but he wouldn't let her.

"Answer me," He growled, "What did you do to her?"

"It is none of your business, Doctor." She spat at him.

"If it affects Rose, it IS my business. Jackie, what did you say to her?"

"She is my daughter!" Jackie started to get into his face. "It is all your fault anyway!"

"What did you DO?"

It was at that moment two things happened. The first, that Pete came hurrying into the room; the second, Jackie saw a look in the Doctor's eyes that made her remember who she was actually shouting at.

"Jack's… what is going on?" He walked up to them. "Rose is in tears in the lounge. Toni is hiding in his room at the Doctor's order."

"TONI!" Jackie pushed away from Pete spun on the Doctor, "What did you do to him?"

"Toni is fine. I'm glad I sent him to his room, so he wouldn't see his mother acting like this." Doctor snarled.

"Oh Shut Up!" Jackie glared.

Taking a calming breath Pete asked Jackie again, "Why is Rose upset?" He gave the Doctor a significant look. He nodded and took a step back, his hands in his pockets.

"I didn't do anything." Jackie said glaring at her husband.

"What were you doing when she got upset?" Pete continued to work to keep her attention on him.

"I was telling her about the wedding plans." Jackie started to come down, but the Doctor continued to look pensive.

"Which were?" Pete encouraged.

"I told her I had booked St. Mary's."

"Wait St. Mary's Church?" The Doctor commented.

"No, St. Mary's Cathedral in London." Jackie said as if it was nothing.

"Jack's that place seats 1000 people." Pete looked at his wife in confusion.

"Yes it does." Jackie looked at her husband like he was mad. "That way every one has a seat."

"Jackie, how many people were you planning on inviting to Rose and I's wedding? " The Doctor's ire began to rise again.

"Just friends, family, and business associates." Jackie said annoyed at her future son-in-law.

"Business associates?" Pete raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"Yes, all your business associates." Jackie gave her husband a proud smile.

"How many Jackie?" The Doctor shouted at her.

"700 if you must know!"

"You invited 700 people to my wedding?"

"I haven't sent the invitations list yet. I was trying to go over the list with Rose to see if I needed to add more."

"More!" The Doctor's eye bugged, as he tried to rein in his anger.

Pete stepped between them. "There is a good reason for her to be upset." He glared at Jackie, "Anything else?"

"She got really defensive after that, and I told her that I had her dress, cake, flowers, all ordered for her."

"How did she take that?" The Doctor worked to hold in his anger, but he was reaching his limit.

"She told me off. My own daughter told me off for interfering." Jackie looked back and forth from the Doctor to Pete. "I'm giving her the wedding I always wanted her to have."

The Doctor looked at her like he had just realized something, "But NOT the wedding SHE wants, Jackie." He pointed an accusing finger at her, then as if all his energy drained away he quietly asked, "Did you even bother to listen to her, and my wishes."

"I did!"

"Did you really?" He asked, "Rose and I don't want some spectacle. We just want …" he looked away, and then back, his eyes full of hurt. "We wanted something simple, not … this." He indicated the lists in Jackie's hands.

"Jack's, is this true?" Pete put his hands on Jackie's shoulder's making her face him.

She fought to say something, but it wouldn't come out. "I just… wanted to help."

"You can help," The Doctor looked at her sadly, "by letting go."

"But I can't," Jackie turned to the Doctor. "She's my daughter."

"You need to let her go. Otherwise, the tighter you hold on the more damage it is going to do to you AND her." The Doctor looked down at her in pity.

"I can't loose my baby." Jackie began to cry. Pete wrapped her up in a hug.

"Would you trust our daughter's future to any one else but the Doctor?" Pete asked the weeping Jackie.

She shook her head into his chest. "No, I couldn't. I just …"

"I love her Jackie. I have for a long time. And I plan to spend the rest of my life with her, if she will continue to have me." He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Let her have the wedding SHE wants."

"I want to celebrate my daughter's marriage." She turned her face towards the Doctor. Peter continued to hold her.

"Have a huge engagement party then. I'll even wear a dinner jacket, and put up with Marge's cheek inches. That is IF, you give her the wedding she wants, not the one that YOU want her to have."

Jackie chuckled, "Will you really?"

"For Rose, anything." He smiled.

"Mum?" Everyone turned to the sound of the voice. It was Rose.

Jackie went to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry."

Pete made a gesture with his head toward the door. The Doctor nodded and followed him, leaving the women alone.

Once they were away, "Did you actually volunteer to wear dinner jacket?"

The Doctor laughed, "Well, yeah, I did." He leaned over conspiratorially, "But I didn't say I wouldn't wear it with my trainers."

* * *

"Oooo Jackie you are going to have some wonderful grandchildren." Mrs. Margery Gatehouse said as she pinched the Doctor's cheek. "You have such big brown eyes and long eye lashes young man."

"Uh, thank you madam." The Doctor gave Jackie a look, and tried to hide the pain his face was in.

"Margie, Josephine Crouch is over by the cheese station. I heard her grandson just changed his major to liberal science." Jackie commented.

"Oh I must find out what she thinks about that." Margie hurried away toward the luckless woman.

Once she was away the Doctor held his hand to his face, "OW…"

"I'm sorry but you did promise." Jackie gave him a sympathetic look.

"Are you sure she is completely human?" He teased, "The strength in those hands makes me wonder."

"Oh she is harmless," Jackie laughed, "Ah here there is Rose."

"I see you just escaped her clutches." Rose walked up and kissed his sore cheek, "I would have been here sooner but Mr. Jacobs wanted to congratulate me. And he is more long winded than a typhoon." All of them laughed.

"I am going to see where your father has gone off to." Jackie smiled at them.

The band began to play, "I don't suppose you would," He indicated toward the dance floor, "Care to dance?"

Rose smiled, "At least I know you can."

He led her onto the dance floor, and they began to dance. As he held her close, he whispered into her ear, "Best place to talk with out the busy bodies listening in." Rose laughed into his shoulder. "Is your mother listening to you now?"

"She has her moments, but it is better." Rose smiled, "We moved the location, seriously cut the guest list; redesigned my dress, flowers, and cake and still managed not to get on each other's nerves."

"And where are we getting married? Not Bad Wolf Bay I hope."

"No, but Mum did have it down as an option. We are actually having it here."

"Here?"

"In the garden. With you, me, Mum, Dad, Toni, Ellen, her husband and about 20-30 of our closest friends and family." She looked around the room as they danced. "A nice quiet, PRIVATE wedding."

"As long as you are happy, and still want to spend the rest of my life with you; that is all that matters to me." He whispered into her ear. They had been dancing for a while when the Doctor felt a tap on his shoulder. "I don't suppose you would begrudge the father of the future bride a dance with his daughter?"

The Doctor looked to Rose, who nodded. "Sure," He handed Rose to Pete. "Just make sure I can have her back."

"I'll give her back. You just said you would take away." Pete teased, getting a swat from Rose.

Leaving Rose with her father, the Doctor wandered toward the buffet tables. He had to say; when Jackie did throw a party she threw a nice one. He was reaching for some cheese squares when he saw a small hand sneak up from behind the table, and take some biscuits. He reached down and pulled up the table cloth. " 'Ello and who do we have here? " Toni Tyler had a deer in the headlights look on his chocolate smeared face.

* * *

"Everyone thinks you are my uncle. You are not really my uncle, are you? " Toni Tyler asked as he walked down the hallway to his bed room. After the Doctor found him, he had thought he was in deep doo. Instead the Doctor had filled a plate of cheese, fruit, and ONE chocolate bon bon, and took him back to his bed room. Toni had expected a lecture, but none came. Instead the Doctor talked to him about anything Toni wanted to ask about.

"What makes you say that?" The Doctor walked next to him hands in his pockets.

"You are not Dad's brother."

You are a very smart boy Toni." He gave the boy a smirk.

"If you are not my uncle, then who are you?" The boy stopped his walking and looked up at the Doctor curious.

"When I marry you sister I'll be your brother in law."

Toni gave him a confused look, "But I thought you were already married. You both live in the same house."

"Depending on the culture, we were married the moment she took my hand in that basement." Doctor mumbled to himself, but louder to Toni. "We have to have a wedding. That makes it official." The Doctor got down on a knee in front of the boy so they were eye level. "Besides it gives you mum another chance for another party and more cake for you."

Toni laughed, "Can I be in your wedding?"

"You can but you have to do one thing for me?"

"What?" The said excited.

"Listen to your Mum, and that INCLUDES going to bed right now." The Doctor gave him a serious look. "If I find you down stairs again you will have to deal with you Mum." That got a cringe out of Toni. "Deal?"

"Deal" The boy smiled grabbed the Doctor in a hug. "Thank you Doctor."

"You're welcome." The Doctor hugged him back, and then let him go. "Now off to bed." The boy waved bye and ran into his room with his plate of goodies.

Turning around to head back to the party, he was surprised to see Rose leaning against the wall with a smug look on her face.

The Doctor stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked up to her, "Don't even say it. I was just bringing him back because I didn't want him attacked by Margie. With as cute as that kid is he wouldn't have any face left when she was done with him."

Rose laughed and rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up." She offered him her hand, "Mum wants us to meet some of Dad's business associates, AND she promises no cheek pinching."

He took her hand, "That's good."

Rose smirked as she started to lead him down the stairs, "Although she didn't say anything about bums."

* * *

Author's Note: Another semi short one. Hope you like it. Keep up the wonderful reviews.


	7. Barcelona

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who. I'm just someone who got struck by a series of plot bunnies who won't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Run!" The Doctor grabbed her hand as they tore across the monastery's cloister. This was supposed to be a quiet trip. Then again when is a trip with the Doctor EVER been just a quiet trip.

He led her into a small area that may have been a storage area, but was now some tour guide's office. "We should be safe in here for now." He lit an oil lamp as he looked around.

"What was that?"

"Haven't the foggies." He said out of breath.

Rose's comment was cut off by the sound of a loud scream.

"Not good…" The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair. "Remind me to 'thank' your father when we get back home."

* * *

This had whole thing started four days before when they had spent the weekend at the Manor. Pete was going to a conference, and Jackie was going with him. That left Toni with Rose and the Doctor. It was a little bit of a hassle getting to work from the Manor, but at least getting Toni to nursery was a lot easier. Upon their return, Rose was with her mother catching up, while the Doctor was left to his own devises in the library.

As he read from a book, he found himself playing with his wedding ring. Even after 4 months, he was still getting use to it. He knew it has been a part of human culture for thousands of years. The Egyptians braided papyrus into rings that symbolized the never ending progress of life. The space inside the ring was a gateway, a gateway to a new life. This symbol of eternity is worn on the third finger of the left hand because the Egyptians believed that a vein in it went directly to the heart. Thus love from the heart flowed through a gateway to eternity. A ring on someone's hand showed they were bound, especially if it was gold as it very valuable. A ring of gold to show you trust them with what is most valuable and they are bound to you for eternity. The thought of spending eternity bound to Rose was a wonderful thought indeed.

His thoughts were broken when he heard Pete knock on the door. "I thought I would find you here."

He stood up and stretched, "If you are looking for Rose; she is upstairs with Jackie. Last I saw Toni, he was tearing out to the garden to play that new toy you got him."

"I was actually looking for you." He clasped his hands in front of him.

"Oh, really?" The Doctor picked up his coat from where he tossed it over the sofa. "What does Torchwood want?"

"What makes you think this is Torchwood related?"

"Because," The Doctor slid his coat on. "If it is a simple, 'I'm-your-father-in-law-asking- a- favor' thing you wouldn't be asking me alone. And second, I've been getting calls from _Universitat de Barcelona_ about guest lecturing for their Physics department." He gave Pete a pointed look.

"Alright, it is Torchwood related." He looked chagrined.

"Not interested." The Doctor headed for the door.

"It would be a great opportunity for your career." Pete followed him.

"Rose, Ellen will be holding dinner for us." He called up the stairs, he then turned to Pete. "If it was just that I MIGHT consider it. In the four months we have been married half of it Rose has been off on missions, and I would like some time with her."

"What is it now?" Rose asked as she came down the stairs.

"Your father is trying to drag me off to Spain." The Doctor took her hand, and glared at his father in law.

"Where in Spain?"

"Barcelona," Pete smiled at her daughter, "Think of it this way you are finished looking around, you can have a nice holiday."

One look from Rose and the Doctor knew they were going, but he had a feeling he was going to regret this.

* * *

"Find anything?" The Doctor asked as he looked through the sparse office.

"There is this." She handed him an old book. "The image on the cover looks odd to me. Think it could be something."

The Doctor took it from her. "This might be it."

"What is it?"

"This symbol is that of the Black Madonna." He traced the symbol with his finger.

"The Monastery is known for having one of the best preserved black Madonna paintings in Europe."

"Not that type of Madonna." He opened the book to confirm his suspicions. "In your world the cult had been stamped out before Christian times. It is possible that here, the cult has been resurrected, or just has been hiding for centuries." He snapped the book closed, and began looking for a torch.

"Why were they stamped out?"

"They were stamped out because the followers would lace victim's bodies with a drug that would put them in a drug induced sleep. This allowed their mistress to invade their minds." He checked the door to see if it was safe to leave.

"Mind control?"

"No," Finding the way clear, he lit the torch. "Follow me, closely. If this is a Black Madonna cult it may be worse than I thought."

Carefully they made their way down the halls. "If not mind control, what is it?"

"Imagine your worst nightmare," He carefully made his way down the corridor. "Only imagine it 100-1000 times worse, to the point of sheer terror." He showed the light into all the dark spaces as they past. "Then have the images invaded your waking life."

Rose involuntary shuttered. "You are NOT making me feel any better Doctor."

"It is not a happy thought for me either." He squeezed her hand. "If a Black Madonna has taken up residence here it would explain the students from the university going missing. The Black Madonna feeds off their endorphins, and the electrical impulses that originate from the portions of the brain that are active during dreams, specifically when you are haveing bad dreams. The stronger the dream the more they have to feed upon. If she can keep people in a state of night terror she can gorge upon the energy they produce."

When they came to an intersection, the Doctor makes sure it was clear. "The Chapel is just down this hallway. Hopefully the Abbot and the others have taken refuge in the chapel. For the moment it is the safest place to be."

* * *

Behind him the monks continued to chant. "Keep it up." The Doctor called.

"Are sure that this will work?"

"When you were little, how did your mother calm your fears after bad dreams?"

"She would hold me, and sing to me." Rose smile, "Now I get it."

The Doctor hurried around, "These old churches have great acoustics. The resonance of their chanted prayers should be enough to break the hold it has on their minds."

The sound of breaking wood was their only indication that some thing was wrong. From the back of the church people came streaming into the room, followed my a mass of darkness and tentacles.

Soon as the people were with in the room they began clutching at their heads and screaming.

"It's working," Rose called from nearby.

"Their terror is my milk Doctor." The mass of inky blackness spat from it's beaklike maw.

"Your milk is about to sour." He challenged, then looked to the men on the sides of the room. "Now!"

Hidden in the darkness by the windows two of the monks ran over and cut the lines that were supporting the canvas drapes on the grand stain glass windows. The drapes fell letting in the shining light of the dawn. The Black Madonna began to writhe and scream as she blistered all over. The people who she had ensnared began to scream as a dark mist left their mouths. As the mist left them they fell unconscious, into a dreamless sleep.

In a matter of moments it was over. The monks let the chant fade. And every one let out a sign of relief.

"Is it over?" One priest asked. The Doctor nodded. "God bless us."

"Let's hope he forgives us for the mess." The doctor reached for Rose's hand as they went to examine the victims.

As they were coming up a group, the Doctor spotted movement just as the man shouted, "The abominations must die!"

The sound of the gun shot, and Rose's scream of "Doctor!" echoed through the church.

* * *

Author's Note: I know a cliffhanger. If you must throw something at me for it, make it popcorn. Read and Review.


	8. Waking

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who. I'm just someone who got struck by a series of plot bunnies who won't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy.

It was fall, as the leaves were coating the ground. The Doctor walked the stone path of the old church yard. He was back in his old brown suit, brown over coat, and trainers. It was raining slightly making his already disheveled hair stick out even more. He didn't want to walk this path. It was the path that he had been promised he would never have to walk. Hands in his pockets he approached the grave stones. He crouched down in front of one of them, dusting away the leaves that covered the name. As he did so, his hand lingered over the intricately carved Rose.

As his hand lingered he heard something, and looked up, only to feel as if someone hand slammed the palm of their hand hard into the center of his chest causing him to fall backwards…

He found himself landing hard on the deck of the Tardis. Picking himself up he found the doors to the Tardis wide open, and before him was Gallifrey, burning before him. Something seemed to grab him by the front of the shirt, and pull him out the door of the Tardis into space.

He was on a field of grass being held tight by warriors as each member of his old family was marched up wooden steps to be executed. Their blood stained his brown suit red. He was struck on the back of the head as he started to scream for them to stop.

The scenes continued to change.

He was tied to a chair, and forced to watch on a television screen as Jack was vivisected by Robots to make him look "better" on Satellite 5. Yet from behind him he heard, "I need you …" in a voice he knew but could not name.

He watched helplessly as Martha suffocated as the last of the oxygen was drained away on the moon. "I need you Doctor…" came the voice again.

He watched helplessly as Donna was eaten alive by the children of Arachnocs. "Please wake up… I need you…." The voice came again, but near tears.

He listened to Rose's screams as she was burnt alive when the shields went down on Platform One.

He pulled Rose's broken body from the rubble of 10 Downing Street.

He watched as Rose burned from the inside out from the power of the Bad Wolf.

He watched as Rose was pulled into the black hole… into the void… into hell… away from him… as Rose died over and over and over. Some where in the darkness a voice whispered... "Doctor… I love you…"

As if a switch was thrown his mind engaged, and his eyes opened.

The first thing that he found was that he was in pain, and lots of it. The next was that he couldn't move. Something was pinning him down to the bed. He was about to panic until a scent entered his nose; the smell of the shampoo that Rose favored.

As he began to wake up more he could take in his surroundings. Turning his head he found that he was in a hospital of some sort. Rose was asleep sitting next to him. She was lying with her head pillowed on her arms. Her left hand was holding his right, with her right lying on his chest. "Rose…"

His little bit of movement, and the sound of his voice woke her. "Hey…" she smiled a tired weary smile at him.

"'ello" he looked around a bit more, "Where are we?"

"Hospital of the Holy Cross and Saint Paul, it is in Barcelona." She brushed some of his wild hair out of his eyes, "You have been here for 3 days."

"3 days?" He started to sit up but thought better of it.

"In pain?" Rose asked. He gave her a look, which told her everything. She reached over and pushed a button for the nurse. "A nurse should come shortly."

The Doctor adjusted his position a little, "How have I been here for 3 days?"

"One of the victims thought we were just another part of his terrors and tried to stop us." Rose squeezed his hand. "He tried to shoot me, but…" Rose started to cry. "You pushed me out of the way." She moved to carefully hug him, "You stupid idiot you... you could have died."

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." He mumbled into her hair.

"You don't regenerate you stupid…" She continued to cry.

"Rose…" He tried to get her to look at him, "Rose, look at me." She reluctantly let him go. "I'm alright. A bit worse for wear but I'm alright." He tried to get her to smile. He planted a kiss on her forehead. He would have liked to have done more than that, but the sound of someone clearing their throat broke the moment.

"It is good to see you awake Doctor." A heavily accented voice said from the doorway.

"Oh. 'Ello, And who might you be?"

"Sister Maria Korat." A nun entered carrying a tray with medicines on it. "It is time for your next dose of medication. May I enter?"

"Please." The Doctor gestured for her to enter. "Do you mind telling me what you are giving me?" The nun gave him an odd look, "Sorry bad experience before with nurses."

Behind her hand Rose made the meow of a cat, and tried not to grin. The Doctor glared at her, NOT amused.

"A simple pain reliever via your IV." She showed him the vial before she drew the medication. "Now that you are awake we can start oral medications. If the doctors see enough improvement you may be allowed to go home in a day or so."

The Doctor was feeling better soon as the medication hit his system. He didn't like taking medications, but they were necessary sometimes. "That is good to hear."

The Nun turned to Rose, "You father is in the waiting room, would you like me to send him in? "

Rose looked to the Doctor, who shrugged. "Sure, send him in."

"Very well," The nun collected her things and left the room.

Soon as the nun was gone the Doctor turned on Rose, trying to look stern but the smile was winning, "That was not funny."

"Couldn't help it." She laughed. "The look on your face was worth it." There was a knock on the door. "In here Dad."

Pete Tyler came around the door a little nervous.

"'Ello Pete, what brings you this far south."

"Good to see you awake Doctor." Pete offered his hand to the Doctor. He shook it. "You look a lot better than when they brought you in here." Pete took the seat on the other side of the bed.

"So what happened while I was out?" His pain lessened he was able to sit up a little more.

"The others were able to stop the guy from firing off any more rounds; while we looked after you." Rose swallowed, "The nearest Doctor was 20 miles away. The Monks and I were able to get you stabilized, but you lost a lot of blood before we got you down the mountain. Father Gabriel rode with me all the way to the hospital. Him chanting prayers, and me refusing to let you go." She wiped a few tears that had leaked out.

"You were lucky that the bullet didn't hit any major organs, but it did do a lot of tissue damage."

"Which explains why my left side is one big bandaged mess," He laid his hand on his side. "Were we able to stop the creature?"

At that Pete spoke up, "The creature or what is left of it is being packaged up to be disposed of. Its brain damaged followers are now in medical care. I've arranged for you and Rose's travel so that soon as you are well enough you can return home."

"All that is left for you to do now is to get better." Rose leaned over and kissed him. "We have plans for when you get home."

A couple days later the Doctor and Rose were getting out of the back of a rather nice antique touring car at the monastery. He was convinced it was Pete's was of apologizing for getting them in this mess in the first place, but he wasn't completely sure.

Despite Roe's word that everything was taken care of the Doctor insisted that they return to the Monastery, just to make sure none of the creature was left.

"Ah, Doctor Smith." The abbot greeted them. "It is good to see you are doing well."

"Much better than I was when I left." The Doctor looked around the courtyard before the main gate. "I hoped to see the monastery in the day light."

"Oh please, please," He ushered them in. "You are always welcome here." The Abbot closed the door behind them, "After what you did for us, and our people, you are always welcome at our door."

"It is quite beautiful in the light of day." Rose commented on the garden in the cloister.

"With the darkness removed from her eves it is now a place of light and peace again." The abbot showed them around the walkways.

"Was there too much damage?" The Doctor walked along, next to Rose.

"Not as much as you would think." The Abbot opened the door to the chapel, "Brother Cristofer Federico insisted that he be the one to clean and repair the chapel." He indicated a young man sweeping near the altar.

"Do you mind if I speak with him?"

"Not at all." The abbot turned to Rose, "Due to the quickness of your leaving, you left several items in your rooms. Would you like to retrieve them?"

"If it wouldn't be a problem."

"Not at all." The Abbot gestured for her to follow him out the door.

Rose looked to the Doctor worried. "I'll be fine. Go on." With his assurance Rose left with the Abbot.

Hands in his pockets the Doctor walked up to the priest. Before the Doctor could say anything to him the priest spoke not looking up at him, "I am sorry for what happened to you."

"Wasn't your fault."

"My brother did that to you." The priest looked up at the Doctor. "We both have the family gift. I have devoted my life to God. He devoted his to darkness."

"You have a variation in the patterns of your cerebral cortex. You can pick up things others can't."

"If you mean did god give me the gift of seeing things as they are were and could be, then yes, I do." The priest went back to sweeping.

"What did you see?" He laid a hand on the priest's shoulder.

He squeezed his eyes shut. "Darkness, pain, loneliness, but light came into it, pushed it away." He looked up at the Darkness. "Two men, who are one. Each on the other side of a mirror, but no longer." The priest looked up at the altar, "One lives, the other, goes on but not as before. Same man, but different face."

"What did you just say?" The Doctor made him look at him.

The Priest looked up at him with sadness, "He did not want to leave, but he must. His body is gone, but his memory carries on. I'm sorry, sir."

"It is the way of things." The Doctor sighed and let him go. The priest went back to his cleaning.

The Doctor went about walking around the chapel looking at things. After a few moments the priest spoke again. "He wasn't trying to kill you."

"I know; just the creatures of his nightmares." He put on his glasses to look at a painting.

The Priest straightened up, "He wanted to kill the abomination of his nightmares," he swallowed, "The Bad Wolf."

The Doctor spun around quickly, "What?"

"Your lady has seen things like we do. My brother thought her an abomination." The priest stopped cleaning, and walked over to the Doctor. "She is an angel. Just as angels bring can bring God's wrath they were made to bring his glory. Good things shall come to you both."

"Thank you." The Doctor cleared his throat, "One can hope."

"My personal penance for what my brother has done to my brother's in faith is to see to the care of this chapel." He reached into his robes and pulled out a small rectangular box, "My penance for what he did you Doctor is this." He gave him the box. "Inside is something you will need."

"What is it?" The Doctor examined the plain hinged box. The only decoration was a carving of sparrow.

"A relic of some sort." The priest shrugged, "I feel I am meant to give this too you."

The Doctor was about to ask him more about it when they heard the door start to open. He quickly slipped the box into his coat pocket.

"Find everything?" The Doctor asked Rose as she entered.

"Yes and the kitchen gave us some fresh made bread to eat on our way home." She slipped her hand into his. "Any problem while I was gone."

"Nope," He popped the 'P' in the word. "Just looked around." He shrugged.

"Then it is best we head off. I know Ellen has been itching to get you in her clutches. " Rose grinned at him as they left the front gate.

"And I would bet she has a rather loud lecture as well." He helped her into the car. Before getting into the car the Doctor had one more look around. Something told him he would be back to this place again.

Author's note: Sorry about the cliff hanger folks, but I thought you would like the story. There is still more to come. Glad you are likening it so far. As always, read and review. Seeing the comments makes my day, and makes me want to write more.


	9. Thoughts of Loss

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who. I'm just someone who got struck by a series of plot bunnies who won't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Dr Smith" An older professor called from the back of the lecture hall. The Doctor had been teaching advanced particle mathematics to a group of masters' students. As much as he did like working with the students things had started to grate on him.

He and Rose were coming up on their fourth wedding anniversary. After the incident in Barcelona he had backed off considerably on his work for Torchwood. Pete was only asking him to help out in the field maybe once every four or five months. The lack of money from those jobs did cause things to get tight at times, but they managed. Rose was given more responsibilities. She was now director over three teams. She still went out in the field occasionally but nothing like before. If she was called out it was a safe bet that she was needed, badly. Her promotion did alleviate some of their money woes, but she tended to be pulling longer hours.

The Doctor had kept himself busy as best he could. He continued to work on his doctorial thesis's, and teach an occasional class. Today he was a guest lecturer at Oxford. He always liked this place. Here he could stretch his brain muscles so to speak with people who could keep up with how his brain worked, or at least tried to keep up anyway.

"I wanted to say thank you for stepping in for Dr. Vern."

"As always it is a pleasure, Dr. Kauffman." The Doctor picked up his notes. "Was there something else you needed? I was hoping to catch the evening train back to London."

"I take it you haven't heard." The man chuckled. "The main track into London was destroyed this afternoon."

"Destroyed!"

"The news is saying it was most likely terrorists." The man looked at the Doctor in concern, "All the train lines are being diverted. If you haven't a ticket now you won't be getting out of here until tomorrow morning."

"I will need to let my wife know. She tends to worry." He pulled out his mobile. His instincts told him, this wasn't a terrorist attack. As he was switching it back own he heard from the back of the lecture hall call, "Doctor! Has anyone seen Dr. John Smith?"

"I'm down here!" He called.

Out from the throng of people came Jake, covered in soot, bounding down the steps toward him. "Doctor, I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past 2 hours."

By then the Doctor's mobile had loaded back up. He had 20 voice messages from various people. "What is going on?"

"You seem to be busy Dr. Smith. We will speak later." The older gentleman excused himself.

"There was an incident." Jake said out of breath.

"The train tracks?"

"Yes", Jake looked around to see if anyone was paying attention. "Torchwood was testing a new system, acquired from 'out of town' on a group of trains hoping to improve efficiency. Something went wrong. The short of it is that a 5 mile stretch of track into London is a mangled heap. The lead train had passengers monitoring its systems, but when things went to hell we lost contact with them." Jake took a deep breath. The Doctor knew he didn't want to hear the next part. "Rose was on the lead train. And …" Jake didn't get to finish his statement because in a blink the Doctor was sprinting out of the hall.

* * *

"Are you sure that is all the information you have?" The Doctor asked Jake for the 100th time.

"Rose was in the lead car with Dr. David Jameson, and Marion Howell." Jake repeated again as he drove as fast as he dared on the slick roads. "Last reports state the lead train was a total loss. That is all I know Doctor."

Again the Doctor tried Rose's mobile, "Come on… come on, pick up." It picked up but went straight to voicemail. "Dam it!" He closed the mobile.

"I'm sure she's fine sir." Jake tried to say…something to ease the Doctor's mind. The glare he received in return made him decide silence was his best bet. He left the Doctor to brood on his side of the car.

"I know you are trying to help," The Doctor finally said, "But right now I need answers not platitudes."

They rode in silence for a while before Jake spoke up again. "I've got to stop for petrol at the next station."

"Make it quick," The Doctor mumbled as he looked out the rain streaked car window.

* * *

"I'll be just a tick," Jake got out and went to get the petrol.

The rain had let up a little. The Doctor got out of the jeep and stretched his legs a little. He tried Pete's mobile again. All other times it had gone to voicemail. The Doctor was about to hang up in frustration when Pete answered.

"Doctor?"

"PETE!" Glad to have a life line, "What's going on? Where's Rose?"

"I'm at the crash site. It's a mess down here."

"Rose, what about Rose?"

"They had already taken her to Torchwood's medical center when I got here. She was injured but how badly I don't know."

"Jake, how far are we from Torchwood?" The Doctor looked around franticly for a sign post.

"30 minutes, 45 if traffic continues to be bad." Jake said as he finished securing the petrol tank.

"We will be there in 30-45 minutes Pete." The Doctor quickly got back in the jeep.

"I'll alert them to keep an eye out for you. Oh and Doctor…" Pete examined a piece of torn metal at the crash site. "

"I'll let you know what I find." The Doctor glared at Jake to start the car.

"Thanks." With a sigh Pete cut the connection.

"Where to Doctor?" Jake started the car and pulled out into traffic.

"Torchwood medical." The Doctor closed his phone, and clasped his hands over it. Silently he said over and over again, "Hang on, please hang on, I'm coming. I'm coming Rose."

* * *

Jake just pulled up to the door of the building and let the Doctor out. The man had been like a trapped tiger for the past hour. There was a bad wreck on the road which delayed them even more than they expected but at least they got there in one piece.

Soon as the jeep was stopped the Doctor was out and running into the building. The security desk was about to stop him, but they just waved him by. If the Doctor was running it was a safe bet just to let him go; far healthier for everybody concerned if you did.

The Doctor took the elevator up to the medical floor the whole time saying, "Come on Come on…". He fell out of the elevator only to run into Jackie.

"Where the hell have you been? My daughter…" Jackie shouted at him.

"Shut it Jackie! Where is Rose?" He snarled at her. Angrily Jackie pointed down the hall.

The Doctor sprinted down the hall, avoiding people the best he could. As he turned the corner he and Rose saw each other at the same time. He didn't remember how long it took before he had her in his arms holding her tight and kissing her head, cheeks and lips. "You are alright." He said with great relief.

"Marion is pretty banged up but the 4 of us made it out alive." She smiled up at him.

"That is fantastic." He hugged her again, and then his brain caught up with what she said. "4?" He looked at her oddly.

"Me, David, Marion, and" She smiled up at him, her tongue sticking slightly out in her trade mark mischievous look. "The baby."

"You're not?"

If it was possible for her smile to get wider, it did. "Yeah."

He let out a laugh of giddy joy, as he held her tighter, and swung her in a slight circle. For once words left him he was so happy. It was a while before either of them could speak.

"How?" He loosed his grip on her so that he could look at her.

"Doctor if you don't know…" she teased as she wiped her tears of joy from her eyes.

"I meant," he licked his lips, "I wasn't sure if…"

"One," Rose answered the question he was trying to ask, "The baby has one heart beat."

Again he was speechless, as he held her tighter. Rose buried her face into his chest. It wasn't long before his shirt was soaked.

As she cried, the Doctor whispered to himself, "I'm going to be a Father again. I'm going to have a family, a real family." Closing his eyes, he let his on tear slide down into Rose's hair. For a brief moment they were alone in the world, and nothing else mattered.

* * *

Author's note: I'll post up the other half of this shortly. Consider the 2 in one day an "I'm sorry" for the cliff hanger I gave you earlier in the week. So, enjoy!


	10. The Shifting of the Universe

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who. I'm just someone who got struck by a series of plot bunnies who won't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Pete asked as the Doctor stood looking out the library windows onto the London street.

"Truth?" He sighed, his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah," Pete took a seat in a chair by the fire place. "No offence, but you look like hell."

The Doctor looked away from the street and walked over to poke at the fire in the fireplace. He knew he wasn't himself. The fact his suit coat was tossed over one chair, his waistcoat over another, his tie loose, dress shirt sweat stained, and hair sticking up in more directions then he thought possible certainly could be cause to say he 'looked like hell'. "I'm scared." He poked at a stubborn log. "More than I think I have ever been."

"I would be surprised if you weren't." Pete crossed his arms across his chest.

"You fell into yours." The Doctor stood up and wiped his hands through his hair.

"Going from no kids, to a 20 year old daughter was a little easier, but Jacks and I did have Toni. The day the doctor laid him in my arms was the best and scariest day of my life." Clearing his throat so to remove the emotion from it Pete went on. "You have been a father before haven't you?"

"Yes, but.." He started to pace around the room, hands in his pockets, "wasn't the same." Pete raised an eyebrow at him. "Let's just say life on the Time Lord home world was a little different than here."

Pete's next comment was cut off by Jackie coming in the door in an uproar. "I can't believe she tossed me out that harpy!"

"What happened?" Both men asked as they hurried to her.

"That … Harpy of a midwife thought I was over stressing Rose and tossed me out!" Jackie made a rude gesture up the stairs at the closed door. "I was just trying to help."

"Jacks," Pete steered her over to sit on the couch. "As much as I love you, sometimes your advice CAN be a bit much."

"She is my daughter and I have a right to be in there." Jackie said indigently.

"She's my wife and I want to be in there but I can't, so shut it!" The Doctor snapped and went back to the library window. The midwife had asked him to wait downstairs about 3 hours before. His constant fidgeting, pacing and such was getting on everyone's nerves. Add in his constant 'jumping to the rescue' every time Rose whimpered with pain, and you get a recipe for trouble. At least she had been nice about it to him, unlike Jackie. It just made him feel… helpless.

It had been Rose's idea, the home birth. She kept telling him that women had babies at home for centuries. He countered with statistics on infant deaths. He finally agreed when he saw all the precautions the midwife was taking with her. If anything went wrong a medical team could be there in moments. That still didn't take away all the worry but it helped, somewhat.

"Where is Toni?" Pete asked.

"Guest room asleep I expect." Jackie shrugged, "He was so excited that he was going to be an uncle that he wore himself out."

"And you are not the least bit excited to a grandmum." Pete teased. Jackie just blushed.

The silence around them was cut by a scream, and then a cry that carried through the house. Everyone in the room froze, and looked toward the door. It wasn't long before Ellen poked her head inside the door. "Doctor, someone wants to see you." The smile on her face said it all.

The Doctor stood rooted to the floor. He didn't know what to do. It took Pete nudging him toward the door for him to take the first step, and then another until he was at the door with Ellen.

Finally Jackie just said, "Oh go on your son or daughter is waiting on you."

Licking his lips he left the room, and started up the stairs. Ellen walked behind him. For once he was glad for her over protectiveness; though he wouldn't put it past her to tease him endlessly if he took a header.

Before he thought possible he was at the bedroom door. Just as he was starting to enter the midwife was stepping out.

"How is she?" He asked when he finally found his voice.

"Tired, but good." The midwife smiled at him knowingly, "I'll be down stairs if you need anything." She patted him on the arm as she walked past him. Smiling Ellen left him at the door.

What was on the other side of that door terrified him. The Doctor had never been so scared. Sure he had been afraid of death before but never like this. Some where in his mind someone seemed to say, "You have got swallow it down. You have gotten what we've always wanted. You just have to keep going."

Swallowing hard, he lightly knocked on the door. Inside he heard Rose say "Come in."

Opening the door things started to sink in for him, and his smile spread across his face. "'Ello, mind if I come in?"

"Oh come in you goof." She shifted the bundle in her arms a little.

His smile got wider, as he stuffed his hands in his pocket and came over to the bed. "I just wanted to see if the tales of the glowing new mums were true."

"Oh shut up," Rose rolled her eyes, "I look terrible."

"You look beautiful to me Rose." He kissed her cheek as he say in the chair next to her.

The baby in her arms fussed at all the movement. The Doctor's eyes looked down at the bundle in her arms. He reached out and touched the baby's cheek with his finger. It was then that everything felt real. This was really happening to him.

"Do you want to hold him?" Rose asked.

"Him?" He looked up at her in surprise.

"He's a boy." She carefully laid the baby in his arms. "You have a son."

It was in that moment, the universe seemed to shift for the Doctor. Before the shifts had been small, just little nudges: When Rose's hand slipped into his at the beach. The day he realized he would never be THE Doctor, but he could be Rose's. The day that he realized that John Smith's wishes could be true for him and Rose. The day Rose agreed to live in his house with him. The first night they shared a bed, and more. The day she said she vowed to spend the rest of his life with him; the day she became his, always. The day he was reminded what it meant to be human. Now a son was in his arms; a new center to his universe. Tears slid down his cheeks. Were they of joy? relief? Or something else entirely? He didn't care. For now his world was just him, Rose, and their son; and he knew they were going to have a FANTASTIC life.

* * *

Author's note: Now the question is, do I finish out the last 2-3 plot bunnies belonging to this story before going on to my next one, OR do I leave it here. What do you think?


	11. Fraternal Order of Herding Cats

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who. I'm just someone who got struck by a series of plot bunnies who won't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Dad…" echoed down the stairs.

Sighing the Doctor took his glasses off and walked into the hallway, "Yes?" He glared up at his 8 year old daughter.

"I can't find my shoes!" She pouted from the upstairs railing.

"Where was the last place you put them?"

"James's room," she whined. "Behind the dresser."

"What are they doing…" The Doctor pinched his nose. "Never mind don't want to know." He sighed then looked back up at her, "Go in his room and get them. We are leaving for Pete and Jackie's soon as your mum get's home."

"Yeah Grandmum!" She ran off out of sight.

"If it is any help I've got this one ready." Ellen came out of the downstairs toilet with their three year old in her arms. "Sticky fingers and face all clean. Can you keep an eye on her? I need to finish wrapping the gifts for Jackie and Pete."

Upon seeing her father little Evelyn Tyler Smith started fussing, "Dahee! Up!"

"I can keep an eye on her. You go on." Ellen quickly hurried back to the kitchen. The Doctor picked her up, and kissed her cheek. "James, are you ready yet?"

"Did you have to send her in my room Dad?" He and Rose's bespectacled 10, nearly 11 year old son came down the stairs clearly annoyed as he tried to tie his own tie.

"She said her good shoes were in your room."

"They were." James walked up his father. "Help?" The Doctor let Evee down so he could help her brother. "She hid them there last time we had to dress up."

"The rabbit goes around the tree and THEN down the hole." The Doctor fixed his son's tie. Recently his son had taken to copying him. Rose had said she didn't mind the shirts, ties, and trainers, but she drew the line at matching suits. "What's wrong with her shoes?"

"Nothing, she just wants to wear her trainers." James

"Tattle Tail!" Came a shout from the top of the stairs.

"Verity Rose!" The Doctor scolded, "Get down here. Your Mum should be home any minute." Grumpily she did as she was told.

Again the Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose. James was two when Verity was born. Even two years apart they were a handful. James took after him with messy brown hair, big brown eyes, and too smart for his own good. The day they got a call from his kindergarten teacher saying James was being disrespectful they knew they were in trouble. The boy had yelled at his teachers because they were making him color the grass blue and a cow purple. The Doctor wanted to say "They are on some planets," but he decided that was not the best idea. Oh yes, James was most certainly his father's son.

Verity, or Vee, as she sometimes wanted to be called, was quite a handful. She had been the baby of the family for 5 years before little Evee came along, and she let you know it. She was a ginger blond like her grandfather. Though the Doctor secretly suspected maybe a bit of Donna's influence might be in there too; given the fits of temper and stubbornness they had run into. She loved being outdoors, especially climbing trees.

Then there was little Evee. They hadn't really planned on adding any more to their family but when Rose found out she was pregnant with Evee they couldn't be happier. Evee had a special place in his heart given how she was born. Like the other two Rose intended an at home birth but things didn't go as planned. Evee decided to come two weeks early, and in the middle of the biggest snow storm the city had see in 50 years. The Doctor, with Ellen's help, had to deliver Evee himself. Even with all the creatures, Daleks, cybemen, and other nastiness he had faced in his nearly 1000 years in the universe, the fact he held his daughter's life in his hands was the most terrifying thing he ever faced. Thankfully mother and daughter were fine. The first time she smiled at him; he was wrapped around her little finger.

"Dahee," Verity fussed, "Mum was going to help me with my hair."

"I'll do it for you." He started to take the bows from her.

"You are a boy. You can't do bows." She glared at him like he knew nothing.

Silently the Doctor was dreading her teenage years. "You have a choice either you sit still while I fix your hair or you go without."

"Fine..." She rolled her eyes. Oh yes the Doctor was not going to enjoy her teenage years. Verity took a seat at a chair in the lounge.

Brush in his teeth, the Doctor twisted Verity's waist length hair into an up-do, then tapped her shoulder to hand him a bobby pin.

He was putting in the last bobby pin when James came into the room looking confused, "Uh Dad?" The Doctor looked up at him, "Where is Evee?"

The Doctor muttered a curse around the brush as he spat it out into his hand. Verity shrieked, but was fine. "Evee! Where are you sweetie?" He ran out of the room.

"I've got her," came a voice to his right, and behind the stairs. Rose came walking up to him, Evee in her arms. "Somebody was playing hide and seek in the coat closet." She rubbed noses with her daughter making her giggle.

"Thank you," He came up and kissed his wife.

"Mum, Dad did my hair." Vivian fussed.

"It looks pretty." She gave the Doctor a significant look. "He did mine a few times."

"Thank you Daddy." Verity hugged him around the waist.

"You're welcome sweetheart." He hugged her back, "Go get your coat. That goes for all of you. James help your sisters." Rolling his eyes James led his sisters up the stairs to their rooms.

With the kids upstairs the Doctor wrapped Rose in a hug. "And I thought herding cats was bad."

"You are doing fine. No one was bleeding and everyone has shoes on the right feet." Rose teased. "Besides you will do better next time."

The Doctor raised an eye brow at her, "Next time? Are you telling me that you're…"

Rose laughed, "No, I'm not, but don't be surprised if you hear from Mrs. Margery Gatehouse that I am."

"Oh please tell me she will NOT be there." The Doctor cringed.

"It's Mum and Dad's 35th wedding anniversary party. Yes she will be there."

"My cheeks were sore for days after the engagement party." The Doctor put a hand to his cheek in mock pain as he grabbed his coat.

"Funny" Rose gave him her 'I am not amused' look as she went upstairs, "Kids, we are leaving."

Sighing the Doctor got his own coat out of the closet and waited by the door. A couple minutes later Rose came down with Evee, and handed her to the Doctor. "Ellen do you have the presents?"

"Their on the table in the library." Ellen called back from the kitchen.

"James would you mind?" The Doctor asked. James rolled his eyes but went and got the package.

"That everything?" Rose asked as she took Vivian's hand.

"I believe so. I've got Evee, and James, you ready?"

"Yes sir." He hefted up the package in his arms.

Rose led the way out the door, followed by James, then the Doctor.

As they walked down the street toward the tube, the Doctor leaned over to his son. "James, word of advice for tonight."

"What is it Dad?"

"If your Grandmum wants to introduce you to someone named Margie, Run! You will thank me for it."

* * *

Author note: Only a couple more chapters are left. Read and Review.


	12. Time passes silently

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who. I'm just someone who got struck by a series of plot bunnies who won't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Dad, quit playing with that thing and get over here." Verity Smith glared at her father.

He came over and smiled at her. "Everything will go fine."

"Easy for you to say," She adjusted her dress. "You and Mum got married in Grandmum and Dad's garden."

"And I didn't have to wear this monkey suit." He indicated the evening jacket he was wearing. "Had to wear the shoes though." He inspected the black paten leather shoes he was wearing instead of his customary trainers.

Verity glared at him with a 'I am not amused' expression.

"Oh don't do that…"

"What?" Verity crossed her arms, raising an eye brow.

"I swear you are channeling …." He almost said it but didn't. Even 30 years later the loss of his best friend still hurt.

"Channeling who Dad?" Verity came over still miffed at her father, but the look in his eyes caused her to come up short.

"Channeling," He swallowed, "An old friend of mine." Shaking it off he went back to fiddling with some knickknacks around the room. "I actually met her on her wedding day."

"Was she a beautiful bride?"

"On she was pretty," He smiled a little remembering, "Not as beautiful as you and your mother, but still most women are beautiful on their wedding day."

"What happened to her?" Verity laid a hand on her father's shoulder.

"She…" He ran his hand through his hair, "She died guess you could say."

Verity wanted to ask more but growing up around people who work for Torchwood, you learned sometimes it was best NOT to know some things. "Then I hope I do her memory well." Verity started to tear up.

"Oh don't do that. Jackie will kill me if your make up runs. No tears." He tried to get her to smile, as he handed her a handkerchief.

She laughed. "Yeah grand mum wants everything 'perfect."

"It will be." He wiped away one of her tears with his thumb, "Come on, I finally get to hand you over to some other bloke to bother."

Verity laughed. "You will miss me."

"Well," He couldn't look at her for a moment, "Maybe, just a little bit." Both laughed.

Their moment was lost when there was a knock on the door, and a voice from the other side said, "We are ready for you."

"This is it." Verity slipped her arm under her father's.

The music swelled as the grand doors opened for him to give away his daughter his little girl. He wasn't sure which was a longer walk; the day Pete walked Rose walked the aisle to him or now as he walked his own daughter to her future husband.

All he could do was nod when the Vicar asked him if he was willing giving his daughter up for marriage. By the time he sat down next to Rose he could feel the tears dripping down his cheeks. The whole time Rose had hold of his hand. Today was a day of sorrow for him. Yes, James had gotten married two years ago to the lovely Mellissa, but it wasn't the same. Today he lost his little girl. Today she was not longer his, but someone else's.

It was also a day of happiness. He couldn't have chosen anyone else for Verity. Jacob was a good man, who could stand up to her, and still love her for her stubbornness. He was willing to walk the world for a blade of grass she wanted, or take on anyone who would dare threaten her. What more could a father ask for?

As he watched a ring being slipped on his daughter's finger he realized he owed someone an apology.

* * *

It was well after dark when the Doctor wandered out into the garden, a glass of wine in his hand. He didn't normally like to drink but tonight seemed like the time to do it. "I thought I would find out here." The Doctor said as he approached someone sitting in a lounge chair.

"Had to get away from the party for a while." Pete said as he looked up at the stars above.

"You did the same thing at Rose and my wedding." He took a sip of his wine. "Though I think you were just trying to stay away from Jackie."

"She was a bit much wasn't she." He sighed and sipped the brown liquid in his glass. "Don't tell Jackie." He indicated the glass.

"You have my word." The Doctor took a seat himself to look up at the stars. They enjoyed the silence for a while before Pete spoke up.

"What brings you out here? You have never been the type to hide from work."

"Well…" He sighed, "I came out to think, but mostly to find you."

"What did you want me for?" Pete glared at his son in law. "You have a nice party up there."

"I wanted to apologize." He Doctor didn't look at Pete.

"What ever for?"

"For taking Rose away." He said simply.

"Rose was yours long before she was my daughter." Pete chuckled. "It is because of YOU that Rose AND Jacks are in my life." Pete took a drink from his glass. "There are days when I'm not sure if I should thank you for that or curse you."

That got a smile out of him. "I'm surprised you didn't toss me out that first night."

"Couldn't, I loved Rose too much." He gave the Doctor a significant look, "Besides Jackie would have never let me hear the end of it."

"Very true," The Doctor took a drink of his own wine. "By the way, I heard congratulations are in order."

"Heh, I marry off one grandchild and find out I am having another." Pete pinked a little, "Toni is over the moon, and absolutely terrified."

"Rightly so." The Doctor looked back at the stars. "Where did the time go? Toni was playing space man, and singeing the cat just last week." He sat up to face Pete. "I was just holding James just after he was born yesterday, now he is entering his Doctoral program at Oxford next week."

"You do realize that you and Rose will be married 30 years next April don't you."

The Doctor fell back against the chair, "That feels like just a couple years ago."

"Oh believe me it was 30 years ago." Pete sat his empty glass aside, and made to stand. "I can feel each year in my bones." Seeing what was happening the Doctor sat his own glass aside, and went to offer his father in law assistance standing. "Thanks," Pete said is slight embarrassment.

"You're welcome." He then reached down and handed Pete something. "You don't want to forget this."

With a sigh Pete took the cane from the Doctor. "Another sign that time has changed. Jackie will be looking for me, and I don't feel up to the shouting she is going to give me if I don't make an appearance. Don't stay out too long yourself." Reluctantly Pete made his way back toward the house.

Standing with his hands in his pockets the Doctor looked up at the stars again. Time had passed. Pete had retired from Torchwood a year ago. After the attempted invasion that got him kidnapped and tortured, Jackie had insisted upon it. She had nearly lost him again and she couldn't have that. Pete hadn't come out of it unscathed. His leg had been so badly broken by his captors that it couldn't heal right. The reason he now used a cane. Rose had taken his place as director. She had always been smart, and it wasn't like she didn't know a thing or two about aliens. She was happy. Her children were grown, and if it wasn't for the new lines around her eyes, you would think she was back to doing what she loved best, defending the earth from those who attempted to destroy it.

Jackie was staying busy as ever. She ran charities, and generally loved playing Mum and grand mum to Toni and her grandchildren. Most of all she was enjoying her time with Pete. At least now Torchwood wasn't pulling him away. She finally had her time with him.

Then there was himself, his once brown hair was lighter with grey, and much thinner than he would have liked. He still taught and did lectures at various colleges and Universities, but mostly he was back working at Torchwood, still as a contractor mind you. He helped Rose all he could. The techs in R&D had just given up and given him his own lab for him to putter in. He was still saving the day as always but he was beginning to feel his age. Time Lord wise he was over 1000 years old, human wise he wasn't quite sure. His profile said he was 57, but he knew that Pete had done that so that he and Rose wouldn't get so many comments from the press. It was easier to believe he was a mature looking 27 year old than saying he was a '37 year old' who was dating the 23 year old Tyler heiress. Oh he still enjoyed 'defending the Earth' but it just hurt a little more than it use to.

As he was thinking he felt a warm hand slip into his. "Penny for your thoughts."

He turned and smiled down at her, "Did our daughter really get married today?"

"Yes, our daughter Verity Rose Smith got married today."

"When did I end up with a daughter old enough to be married?" The Doctor said to her astonished.

"Believe it was right after you finished paying off your mortgage." Rose teased.

"Don't remind me of that nightmare." He laughed, and then he became serious. "Bad Wolf Bay seems so far away tonight."

Rose too looked up at the stars, and nodded. After a few moments of silence she leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Verity is leaving with Jacob. Mum wanted to give them good send off."

"Only for Verity." He let Rose lead him back towards the house. They hadn't gotten a few steps before the Doctor spoke again. "Rose, remind me to tell Jackie I'm sorry."

Rose stopped in her tracks, "What did you do?"

"Oh nothing, well" he rolled his eyes, "Not today away, but I wanted to tell her I'm sorry for…" He looked away and back at Rose. "For stealing away the most precious thing in her life."

"Yeah well I went willingly." She bumped shoulders with him, and smiled.

"Who said it was you I stole?" He teased as he hurried back into the house with Rose on his heels.

* * *

Author note: Only ONE more left. I hope you have enjoyed the story.


	13. The Sun is going out

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who. I'm just someone who got struck by a series of plot bunnies who won't leave me alone. Oh btw, you WILL need a BOX of tissues. Just saying…

* * *

He had known what was going on long before Rose had suspected anything. Truth be known he knew it was coming at some point anyway. In the nearly 60 years he had been in this world he had seen a lot of things, good and bad.

He and Rose had laid Jackie to rest 23 years ago. She had died of an aneurism one night. Pete found her the next morning. She had gone down stairs at some point to make a cup of tea. She had just taken a step back, sat down… and was gone. Pete wasn't the same after that. He sold the manor. To be honest, no one could blame him with the memory of Jackie there all around him. He found a flat for seniors where he could live happily by himself. He made it through another 9 months before he passed in his sleep. They laid him to rest next to Jackie in St. Mary's church yard. They were born in different worlds but they would spend eternity together.

If he thought that his world shifted when James was born, the day James laid his own son into the Doctor's arms had nothing on it. James had named John, after him. And now John has his own son. Patrick was 11 years old now and loved to play chess with his Grandpa Doctor. Verity had three daughters of her own. When she would vent to Rose about them during their teenage year Rose would only laugh at her and say "Payback is a pain isn't it?"

Mellissa, Ellen's oldest daughter, came to live with us a couple years before her mum died. Ellen was family, but we still needed the help. James and Verity were old enough to understand what her death meant but little Evee was only 7. For weeks she continued to hunt the house over for Ellen. No long after Pete died, Mellissa retired with her husband to the country, and Hannah, Ellen's granddaughter, joined us. Now she was well into her 60's but she is still just as spry as ever. I can here her coming with a tea tray even now. Just like her grandmother, a cup of tea will cure all ills.

Evelyn Tyler Smith-Cook now ran Torchwood. Rose had released control of the CEO position four years ago. To be honest Evee had been running Torchwood day to day operations off and on for the past 15 years. As she got older people use to say that just as James was his father's son, Evee was her mother's daughter. Evee had married a Torchwood operative two years after Verity. They had actually met at her wedding. Sadly 6 years later Evee was moving into our house. Her husband had sacrificed himself so that his team could escape from an alien attack, leaving her with a three year old and a 4 month old. I was again playing the part of father to a grandchild. It's not that I minded, just… something that I had hoped wouldn't happen again.

Rose has been wonderful these past few years. Every night she would help me from the Library up to our room. I have gotten arthritis in my knees so the stairs are sometimes painful. Rose teases me that it is from all the running for my life I have done. I must say it has been humbling having to use a cane, though the fact that I can still trip trouble makers with it has made it more bearable.

I quit going on missions about 15 years ago. I just couldn't do it anymore; my human body just wouldn't let me. If it wasn't for a cohort grabbing the back of my jacket, and yanking me back I would have been killed. My reflexes were no longer what they once were. Oh I can keep up intellectually quite well. I still can make the techs at Torchwood's heads spin if I care to, but it isn't the same.

Oh I still consult when things go pear shaped, how could I not with Rose and Evee in the house. No, I've spent the past 15 years enjoying the simpler things in life: A good cup of tea, taking the grandchildren and great grandchildren to the park, and finally traveling with Rose again. With Evee keeping things under control back home Rose and I got to do what WE wanted to do. In his will Pete left me something, a car. No just any car, but the same car that Rose and I drove shopping all those years ago. In the glove box was a note, and voucher for a pair of tickets from him.

_Dear Rose and Doctor, It may be 50 years too late but I promised to make it up to you. Go to Rome; find those hidden places you wanted. Most importantly, leave your mobiles behind. Yours, Pete_

That is what we did and more. We toured Rome, Spain, France, and everywhere in between. We floated around like leaves in the wind. I began to feel like THE Doctor again. Well, sort of. I wasn't defending the universe everyday, but I was spending my days going where ever I liked with Rose, just like I use to. And it was fantastic.

And then it began to happen. Oh it was gradual but I knew it was happening. I didn't tell Rose when I started to get out of breath. I blamed it on my arthritis acting up. I was a coward. I didn't want her to know. Over time it became more and more obvious. I knew she knew, I knew, and that I knew she knew that I knew but we didn't speak of it. The day that I passed out in the Library and lucky Evee found me was the day I had to face what was going on.

Just to be safe the ambulance took me to Torchwood medical. They didn't want to try to explain the variances in my physiology due to being half time lord to a regular doctor. The scans that followed told me what I already knew. My single heart was weakening. It was growing tired. They gave my family options. I was too old for a transplant, and there were surgeries to assist my heart to keep beating, but nothing to strengthen a heart that had beaten over a long full life. It was decided that they would implant a devise to make sure my heart continued to beat. I wasn't ready to leave yet, and this would give me a few more years.

The whole ordeal scared Rose more than she chose to admit. Not since that fateful day in Barcelona had she ever come that close to loosing me. Like that day so long ago it made my world shift. That day so long ago I realized I was human. Oh I knew I was human back on the Tardis with Donna, but that day I ran face first into the fact that I could die. No regeneration, no new face, no new personality waited for me when I died. I had one life to live, and I did NOT want to waste it. Looking back I have found I haven't wasted it. I could die tomorrow happy, but I knew that my family and Rose were not ready. I spent the next 3 years getting my life back in order. Everyone in the family thought I was so much better, but not Rose. She wasn't fooled. She knew me too well. For a little while she fought me on my plans, but then one day she came to me and said "The Doctor has a job to do, and I promised I would help whatever it was. What do you need me to do?"

I told her, "Keep you promise of forever." She hugged me and cried into my shirt as I held her. She wept her self to sleep that night, but from then on she was as good as her word.

The past year has been a rough one. My heart has continued to weaken. I can no longer do the stairs. Over the past couple months I can no longer even go to the bookshelves in my room. I no longer have the strength to get dressed in anything more than pajamas. At least Rose has the sense for them to NOT be striped. Each night Rose sleeps next to me, as she has for more than 55 years. And each night she wonders if it will be her last with me. At the dawn of each day she checks to make sure I am still with her, and I smile.

This morning I didn't eat much for breakfast. I just don't have the strength anymore. Looking out the window from my bed I see the cloudy sky and know it won't be long.

There was a light knock on my door, "Doctor, may I come in?"

"I'm awake." The Doctor tried to sit up a little more as Hannah entered carrying the tea tray.

"Feel up to a cup of tea this morning?" She sat the tray down on a side table.

"Yeah I would like one." The Doctor accepted the tea cup from her. It was lukewarm so he didn't burn himself but it was tea at least.

Hannah moved about the room dusting and picking up things. "Gretchen is down stairs visiting with Ms Rose. Would you like company in a little while?"

"If they would like." The Doctor looked into the dregs of his tea cup, and swirled them.

"I'll send them up in a little while." Hannah adjusted the curtains. "Would you like more tea?"

"No thank you." The Doctor sank back into the pillows.

"Will you be alright sir if I take this downstairs?" Hannah asked as she took away his tea cup.

"Go on I'll be fine." With a smile Hannah left.

The Doctor had almost dozed off when he heard a slight "squeak". Opening his eyes he saw the door was slightly more ajar. Smiling he said, "Come on in little one, I know you are there."

With a giggle a girl about 6 year's old walked in. "Hello, can I come in."

"You are already in Miss Angela."

"Then can I sit with you? It's boring downstairs."

"Come on," He smiled and patted the bed next to him.

Angela scurried over, and climbed up next to him on the bed. "Oh thank you!"

Once she was settled he asked, "Now why is downstairs so boring?"

"All they talk about is the weather, and people I don't know." Angela grimaced.

"That is what adults do." The Doctor took a deep breath. Trying to stay chipper for his great granddaughter was tiring.

"Are you dying Doctor?" She asked him directly.

He knew the others tried to shield the young ones from the harsh things in life, but he never did. He believed in being honest with the children. "I am." He answered simply.

"Why?"

"I've lived a long, long life and I need rest." He placed a hand on the little girl's cheek.

"You spend all day in bed. Don't you get enough sleep?" The girl asked honestly. "Mum always said you recharge your batteries when you sleep. Aren't your batteries charged enough now?"

"My batteries have been recharged so much, that they no longer hold a charge anymore. I'm just worn out." He smiled at her.

"You look it." Angela said matter of fact.

The Doctor chuckled. "Thank you for your opinion little one."

Angela blushed, "What will happen when you die?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Sadly the Doctor squeezed her hand, "but I will go away, forever."

Angela wrapped him in a hug, "You can't go away. I love you!"

The Doctor carefully patted her back. "Angela, there are something's in life, you can not change, and this is one of them."

"But I don't want you to go." She cried.

"Like all adults there are some things we just have to do." He stroked her hair to get her to calm down.

An hour or so later Rose peeked into the room to find Angela asleep with her head in her great grandfather's lap. A moment later Angel's father came in and scooped the sleeping child up, mumbling a goodbye to Rose as he passed her.

Once they were gone Rose was about to shut the door when she heard her name. "Rose…"

She walked over and sat next to him, brushing a few loose strands of his now grey hair out of his eyes.

"Doctor…"

"My sun is burning out." He said barely over a whisper.

"How much time do you have?" she smiled sadly down at him as she took his hand.

"A few minutes…" He whispered.

As the tears leaked down her cheeks, "I still don't know what to say to you."

He tried to squeeze her hand, "I got what I wanted."

"What was that?" with her free hand she wiped the tears.

"I got John Smith's wish." He took a struggling breath. "I got to spend… my life with the woman I loved."

"And you kept your promise to me." She smiled tearfully, "You spent the rest of your life with me, and I wouldn't have changed a moment of it."

"You wanted forever…. I'm sorry I… couldn't give you that." His eyes were starting to droop.

"You gave me more than enough." Her tears dripped onto the blanket.

With great effort he opened his eyes one last time, "I …love you… Rose."

"And I love you too," She kissed him one last time. "Go to sleep Doctor. You have earned it."

"Thank you…." Could barely be heard as he closed his eyes.

Rose sat with him, her right held his hand, and her left on his chest. She felt him slipping away, with each breath. She felt each weak heart beat as they faded away. It wasn't long before she felt no more. She could do nothing more then weep for the hole that was left in her heart.

* * *

Evee found them an hour later. Rose had cried herself to sleep. With Hannah's help they put her to bed in her old bed room. While she slept they began the arrangements. As discussed Evee opened her father's desk to find what she was looking for. Inside were letters to each of the children, and Rose. There was a copy of his up to date Will. There were also the directions for his funeral.

Per his wishes he was buried in his old suit, coat and trainers. The ones that her mum had lovingly kept stowed away in a cedar chest. As they were about to close the lid of the coffin Rose hurried up to it. Silently Evee hoped her mother wouldn't make a scene. Instead she simply pulled two things from her purse. She slid his dark glasses over his nose, and slipped his sonic screwdriver into his coat pocket. Her only words were, "You can't leave with out that."

Then it was over.

* * *

Mum quit sleeping in the master bedroom, instead slept in her old bedroom. She said she couldn't stand to sleep in a bed that smelled of him. The sheets had been washed 10 times over, but still she wouldn't sleep there. It wasn't until Evee was looking for something in her father's old closet that she began to understand. Her father's old suits still had this sent of… of… him. She really couldn't explain it. It was the mustiness of something that had been seen a lot of things, yet with a hint of something that reminded her of their 'secret' trips to the confectioners when she was little. It was of youth, and age; of night, and of dark, and of someone who had seen and done much, but kept going anyway. It was who her father was.

She had thought her Mum would be like Granddad Pete, and join the Doctor soon, but she didn't. Her Mum grieved everyday for her father, but she kept going day after day. Her mum did charity work, and loved on her great grand children. She continued going forward with her life for another 14 years before she too began to feel the pull of time on her.

Like my father, she now too returned to the master bed room. I became a great grandmother 3 days ago. Angela gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She named her Rose, after my mother. I think Mum was holding on until she got to see her. The first true smile I had seen on her face in a long time happened when the baby was placed in her arms. Little Rose gave her first smile to her.

They didn't stay long. They didn't want to tire Mum out too much. Before left Angela asked to have a moment alone with Mum. A couple moments later she came out in tears.

Later, when asked what happened Angela would say, "She asked if she could go now. That the Doctor needed her. I told her I couldn't keep him here, and I certainly can't keep her."

It was the next morning that I found mum had passed in the night. Some said they found it odd that it looked like Mum was holding something in her hand; I didn't. Our family has seen and done too much in this universe to think for one moment that the Doctor would let her die alone.

We buried her along side my father. It seemed to be the right thing to do. Time couldn't keep them apart. Different worlds couldn't keep them apart; even death to an extent couldn't keep them apart. Mum once said she promised Dad that she would be beside him forever. I couldn't deny her that.

In the end of all things the Doctor was able to have the one adventure he didn't think could never have, with the one person he didn't think he could have, just not in the way they had planned. And they were happy for it.

* * *

Author note: Told you, you would need the WHOLE BOX of tissues. It's been fun the past couple weeks writing these. I'm just glad that every one enjoyed them. In the middle of writing this I got struck by another plot bunny for a different story. Here's to more stories !


End file.
